Un espoir pour l'humanité
by vaness2212
Summary: Et si un événement imprévu avait empêché Petra de partir en mission pendant la 57 ème expédition extra-muros ? Et si Livaï n'était pas anodin à cet imprévu ? Et surtout, comment le meilleur soldat de l'humanité va-t-il assumer cette nouvelle responsabilité alors que la guerre contre les titans prend un tout autre tournant avec la seconde attaque du colossal ?
1. Chapter 1

La 55 éme expédition extra-muros, c'était fini avec beaucoup de perte et Petra ne cessait de se remémorer les événements atroces qu'elle avait vécu.  
Les images horribles continuant de se bousculer dans son esprit, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir.  
Doucement, elle s'extirpa donc de son lit pour se rendre dans la salle commune de la base. Là-bas, elle fut étonnée de croiser une autre personne réveillé.  
-Caporal, dit-elle en le voyant travailler sur de la paperasse  
-Oh, c'est toi Petra dit-il avec son air détaché habituel  
-Vous devriez vous reposer un peu  
-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir dit-il simplement, mais toi par contre, tu devrais aller te recoucher. Tu as mauvaise mine  
-Je n'ai pas sommeil. Je peux vous aider un peu ?  
-Si tu y tiens, dit-il sans plus de cérémonie.  
Elle pris donc place devant lui avant d'attraper quelques dossiers. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle ne tient plus. Elle devait lui dire  
-Je suis désolé capitaine  
-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?  
-Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur pendant l'expédition. À cause de moi, des amis sont morts. Je ne mérite pas de faire partis de votre escouade  
-Qu'est-ce que tu chantes ? Demanda-t-il avec un air agacé. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Les titans nous on pris par surprise. Et puis si tu ne méritais pas de faire partis de mon escouade, tu ne serais pas là. Je ne prends que les meilleurs et tes capacités sont indéniable  
-Merci dit-elle en se sentant rougir. Capitaine, dit-elle après un petit moment de silence  
-Mmmhhh ? Demanda-t-il plongé dans ses papiers  
-Comment vous faites pour vous relever de tout ce que vous voyez sur le champs de bataille ?  
À l'entente de cette question, Livai se stoppa net dans son geste  
-Je ne le fais pas. Plus depuis ma première expédition avoua-t-il finalement. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est me battre du mieux que je peux et espérer nous débarrasser un jour de ces saloperies  
-Que c'est-il passé pendant votre première expédition ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse. Mais en voyant l'éclaire de tristesse traverser ses yeux, elle regretta tout de suite sa question  
-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû. C'était déplacé  
-J'ai perdu mes 2 meilleurs amis ce jour-là dit-il sans vraiment savoir ce qui lui prenait. Il ne parlait jamais avec personnes et surtout pas de son passé. Mais avec Petra, ça semblait si simple. Presque naturel.  
-Je suis désolé, dit-elle sincèrement  
-Je n'aurais pas dû les laisser seuls. J'aurais peut-être pu le sauver. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois me battre pour eux. Pour ne plus jamais rien regretter... Bon, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Je vais nous faire du thé  
Disant cela, il s'était levé pour partir vers la porte de la cuisine. Mais avant d'avoir pu y arriver, il écarquilla les yeux en sentant des bras entourer son torse  
-Désolé dit-elle faiblement. Je ne voulais pas vous faire repenser à ça. Mais sachez que vous n'avez plus à vous sentir seul. Je vous promets de toujours rester à vos côtés  
-Petra soupira-t-il en se tournant vers elle. À quoi tu joues ?  
En remarquant leur soudaine proximité, la jeune femme se sentit rougir. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de prendre son supérieur dans ses bras ?  
Elle se sentait maintenant pétrifié de croiser son regard gris. Mais prenant son courage à 2 mains, elle releva finalement son regard vers le sien  
Ce contact visuel eu pour effet de les arrêter net tout les 2 alors qu'un sentiment étrange les parcourait. Un sentiment de désir.  
Les yeux de Livaï finirent par se poser sur ses lèvres pour lesquelles il trouva soudain un intérêt grandissant. Mais en les voyant s'approcher dangereusement des siennes, il dû prendre sur lui pour arriver à repousser la jeune femme  
-On ne peut pas faire ça dit-il calmement. Nous sommes des soldats  
-Oui dit-elle en s'éloignant doucement. Vous avez raison. Désolé pour ce moment de laisser aller. Je ferais mieux d'aller me reposer. Bonne nuit commandant  
Sans un mot de plus, Livaï l'observa quitter la pièce avant de soupirer. Il rêvait de lui courir après mais il devait rester lucide. Ce n'était pas dans l'intérêt de son travail de se laisser aller à de telles choses. En plus, les relations entre soldats sont interdites  
De son coté, Petra sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle avait totalement perdu la raison. Mais sentir Livaï si proche d'elle l'avait déconnecté de la réalité

* * *

Le lendemain, Petra avait tout fait pour ne pas croiser le regard de son supérieur même si elle rêvait de se replonger encore dans ses yeux gris toujours si inexpressif  
Le soir, après le repas. Le reste de l'escouade avait quitté la salle commune et Petra avait décidé de faire la vaisselle pour s'occuper, ne remarquant pas qu'une personne était resté dans la pièce  
Celui-ci observait silencieusement son dos quand il l'entendit pousser un petit cri de douleur.  
-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle  
-Oui, je me suis juste coupé avec l'un des couteaux dit-elle en observant son doigt ensanglanté  
-Comment peux-tu être aussi maladroite dans la vie de tous les jours et si doué contre le titans ? soupira Livaï. Viens, il faut soigner ça avant que ça s'infecte dit-il en la faisant s'asseoir avant d'aller chercher la trousse de secours  
-Merci capitaine dit-elle timidement alors qu'il s'était agenouillé devant elle pour s'occuper de son doigt  
-Voilà dit-il après l'avoir soigné. Tu devrais aller dormir maintenant, dit-il en partant ranger la trousse dans l'une des armoires  
-Non dit-elle d'une voix timide. Je préfère rester ici avec vous dit-elle en se glissant dans son dos  
Il s'est alors tourné vers elle pour voir qu'elle avait fermé les yeux attendant avec peur sa réaction  
-Vous savez, je pense que vous vous trompez. Je ne pense pas que je vais vous rendre moins bon soldat. Parce que vous êtes le meilleur avec ou sans moi. Tout ça n'a rien à voir  
-Arrête Petra tu joues à un jeu dangereux dit-il calmement.  
-Et je l'assume pleinement dit-elle avant de pousser un petit cri de surprise alors que Livaï venait de la plaquer contre le mur  
Mais à peine 2 secondes plus tard, elle écarquilla les yeux en sentant ses lèvres se plaquer contre les siennes.  
Enfin, la tentation avait été trop dure pour les 2. Et doucement, Petra passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de son supérieur pour approfondir un peu plus leur baiser  
Au bout d'un moment, ils ont malheureusement dû se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle  
-Voilà le problème glissa Livaï à son oreille. Tu es ma faiblesse  
Et sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce laissant la rousse encore retourné par leur baiser

* * *

Les 2 jours qui ont suivi, le reste de l'escouade avait remarqué le comportement étrange de Petra qui était beaucoup plus rêveuse. Mais personne ne se permit de lui faire de commentaires. Bien sûr, personne n'avait remarqué de changement chez Livaï qui restait égal à lui-même.  
Mais ce soir-là, Petra pris une grande inspiration avant de toquer à la porte face à elle  
-Nous devons parler dit-elle quand il vint lui ouvrir sa porte  
-Nous n'y sommes pas obligés  
-Non, il faut que je vous avoue maintenant, je suis amoureuse de vous capitaine et je ne pourrais pas oublier ce qui s'est passé si facilement. Je veux que vous sachiez que ….  
Mais elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par le baiser enflammé que lui offrait Livaï  
-Tu parles toujours trop dit-il en attrapant ses jambes pour la soulever tout en continuant de l'embrasser  
Petra quant à elle, enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'ils les faisaient tout 2 entrer dans la pièce avant de claquer sa porte avec son pied.  
Il emmena ensuite la rousse sur son lit et en l'observant ainsi rougissante et à sa merci, Livaï sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il devait calmer ses pulsions une fois pour toute. Posséder l'objet de son désir pour une nuit devrait réussir à le calmer et ainsi pouvoir de nouveau se concentrer sur sa mission de soldat sans qu'elle n'occupe ses pensées en permanence. Du moins, le pensait-il

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Livaï observait le visage paisible endormi à coté de lui. Il avait complètement perdu la tête hier en la voyant devant sa porte et maintenant, il regrettait son geste. Après la mort de Isabel et Farlan il s'était promis de ne plus s'attacher à personne pour ne plus jamais souffrir. Alors il devait s'éloigner de Petra avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais peut être l'étais-ce déjà ?  
-Je suis désolé glissa-t-il à la jeune femme endormis. Tu as commis une erreur hier soir. Je ne suis pas un garçon auquel il faut s'accrocher, je détruis tout sur mon passage  
Et sans un mot de plus, il quitta la chambre ne remarquant pas les yeux chocolat parfaitement ouvert de son amante. Elle avait tout entendu. Et il regrettait.  
Malgré elle, elle sentit des larmes envahir ses yeux. Mais elle se reprit bien vite. Elle était une des meilleurs soldats de l'humanité. Elle était plus forte que ça. Si il ne voulait pas d'elle, alors elle devait respecter son choix même si ça la faisait souffrir. Blessé, la jeune femme quitta la chambre sans se faire remarquer

* * *

Le reste du temps, ils s'évitèrent tout bonnement tout en continuant de faire leur travail. Enfin, la 56 ème expédition hors des murs fut lancée.  
Mais pendant leurs combats avec les titans, Livaï avait sentir son cœur rater un battement en entendant le cri de Petra au loin  
Directement, il s'était élancé sans réfléchir. Et en la voyant a genou à côté de l'un de ses hommes agonisant, il se sentit malgré lui rassuré  
-Je ne peux plus rien faire dit-elle les larmes aux yeux tandis que ses mains étaient imprégnées du sang du soldat  
-Capitaine, dites moi que je n'ai pas été inutile supplia l'homme  
Tout ce que pouvait faire Livaï à ce moment-là, était de le rassurer avant que la vie ne quitte complètement son corps. Une fois partis totalement, Petra éclata en pleur face à un Livaï ne sachant pas comment réagir  
À la suite de cette expédition, ils sont retournés vers le mur avec les corps des soldats tombés. Comme toujours, les pertes étaient lourdes. À croire qu'ils ne pourraient jamais gagner contre ces horreurs.  
Mais en arrivant à la porte du mur, Erwin avait froncé les sourcils en voyant le trou qui avait été rebouché par une énorme pierre  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Demanda Hanji  
-Je vais voir dit Livaï en grimpant au-dessus du mur. De l'autre coté, il put apercevoir un titan se diriger vers 2 garçons.  
Il n'en fallu pas plus au soldat pour le tuer d'un coup net  
Après ça, ils ont eu droit aux explications. Un garçon du nom de Eren s'était transformé en titan et avait rebouché le trou fait par le titan colossal. Et après un procès, plutôt ennuyeux, Eren avait été confié sous la surveillance de Livaï  
Il l'a donc emmené dans une nouvelle base avec son escouade et Hanji qui souhaite l'observer de prés pour essayer de comprendre cette transformation surprise

* * *

Au bout d'un mois d'entraînement sur Eren pour qu'il contrôle son titan, ils ont reçu des nouvelles de Erwin qui voulait lancer une nouvelle expédition.  
-Donc Erwin pense qu'une personne possédant les mêmes pouvoirs que Eren s'est infiltrée dans la ville comprit Livaï  
Ils étaient rassemblés dans la salle principale avec son escouade et Hanji tandis que Eren était chargé de s'occuper des écuries pour ne pas écouter la conversation  
-Oui et Erwin est persuadé que ce titan va essayer de nous prendre Eren  
-Donc il veut qu'on l'utilise comme appât compris Erd  
-C'est de la folie s'offusqua Petra. Ce n'est qu'un gosse  
-Un gosse qui peut se transformer en un démon de 15 mètres lui rappela Auruo  
-Et alors ? Il a prouvé qu'il était de notre côté. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?  
-Nous débarrasser de cet autre titan avant qu'il se transforme en plein centre ville et ne prennent des centaines de vies expliqua calmement Livaï  
-Mais si on perd Eren, on perd notre meilleure chance de gagner face aux titans s'énerva encore plus la rousse  
Mais sitôt sa phrase prononcée, elle quitta précipitamment la pièce  
-Je sais qu'elle n'est pas d'accord, mais ce n'est pas une raison de claquer la porte comme une ado rebelle soupira Gunther  
À coté de lui, Livaï était surpris même si il n'en montrait rien. Ce n'était pas du tout du genre de Petra d'agir de la sorte

* * *

En réalité, la jeune femme n'avait pas quitté la réunion sous la colère, mais à cause d'une nausée qui lui avait pris d'un coup.  
Après avoir vidé l'intérieur de son estomac, elle soupira. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était malade. Il fallait qu'elle guérisse avant de partir en expédition.  
Finalement, elle sortit de la salle de bain pour se retrouver face à Hanji  
-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda la brune. Tu es toute pâle  
-Ça va dit-elle simplement en se dirigeant vers sa chambre  
Le soir au repas, Hanji observa suspicieuse la rousse repousser son assiette comme si elle l'a dégouttait.  
Et 2 jours plus tard, jour désigné de l'expédition, Hanji passa devant la porte de la salle de bain avant d'entendre quelqu'un vomir  
Fronçant les sourcils, la scientifique attendit que la personne sorte  
-Oh Hanji, tu m'as fait peur dit-elle après avoir sursauté  
-Il faut qu'on parle dit l'autre fille en l'entraînant dans sa chambre  
-De quoi ? Demanda Perta en arrivant dans la pièce  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement  
-Je ne comprends pas  
-Petra j'ai remarqué que tu es malade. Tu ne peux pas me le cacher  
-Oh non, soupira-t-elle. Ne le dis pas aux autres, ou je serais interdite d'expédition  
-Ça dépend d'abord je voudrais savoir ce que tu as réellement. Je vais t'examiner  
-D'accord soupira la rousse après un petit moment

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Livaï parcourait la base. Ou était donc passé les 2 filles alors qu'ils devaient partir rejoindre Erwin et les autres ?  
-Ah, vous êtes là dit-il en entrant dans la chambre de Hanji. Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il en voyant Petra assise sur le lit avec un air complètement choqué  
-Elle ne peut pas partir en mission Livaï  
-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il surpris  
-Elle est enceinte  
À l'entente de cette phrase, le meilleur soldat de l'humanité eu l'impression de recevoir un coup de massue.  
-De combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement  
-D'après mes estimations, je dirais un peu prés un mois et demi  
Un mois et demi. C'était exactement entre 55 et la 56 éme expédition. Ça concordait avec leur nuit passé ensemble. Livaï n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'il était le père. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son visage quitta son air neutre pour créer un mélange de surprise et d'horreur, tandis que le regard complètement paniqué de Petra se tournait vers lui.  
-Quoi ? Oh Livaï s'inquiéta Hanji. T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?  
-Oui dit-il simplement  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prend bon sang. Tu agis comme si tu étais responsable de ça  
Face au regard meurtrier du caporal et au rougissement de Petra, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de la scientifique  
-C'est pas vrai, vous 2 vous …  
-La ferme dit directement Livaï. Ne dis pas un mot de plus.  
-Capitaine, nous devons partir, nous sommes déjà en retard appela une voix dans le couloir  
-Ils ont raison dits Livaï avec un air détaché. On doit y aller. Petra devra rester ici  
-Quoi et c'est tout, on ne fait rien ?  
-On ne peut rien faire pour le moment de toute façon alors allons-y. Et si tu en parles à quelqu'un, je te tue, le prévient-elle  
-Mais et Erwin, il faudra bien lui dire  
-D'accord mais c'est moi qui m'en charge. Petra tu ne bouge pas de la base et c'est un ordre de ton supérieur  
-D… d'accord dit-elle doucement en les observant quitter la chambre

-Ah, capitaine vous êtes là dirent les 4 autres de l'escouade en le voyant arriver  
-Heu caporal chef ou est Petra ? Demanda Eren  
-Elle ne nous accompagnera pas  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda Auruo  
-Elle est malade intervint Hanji et ça risque de l'affaiblir sur le terrain. On l'a donc assigné à la base pour cette expédition  
-Oh, dans ce cas, j'espère qu'elle ira mieux quand on reviendra dit Gunther  
-Oui maintenant en route dit Livaï en devançant la course avec son cheval  
-Il va bien falloir qu'on en parle à un moment ou à un autre dit Hanji en le rejoignant à l'avant  
-Sûrement pas  
-Bien dans ce cas, je crois que c'est à moi de te dire ce que j'en pense, je pense que c'est la chose la plus insensée que vous ayez fait tout le 2  
-Parce que tu crois que c'était prévu ? Demanda Livaï agacé  
-Tu n'as pas prévu quoi ? De coucher avec elle sans protection ? Lui demanda-t-elle très sérieusement. Bon sang livaï, on est en pleine guerre. Vous êtes des soldats et qui plus est, 2 des meilleurs de toutes l'humanité  
-Parce que tu crois que je n'en ai pas conscience ? Hurla-t-il en perdant vraiment patience.  
-Et maintenant qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?  
-Butter du titans  
-Et pour Petra ?  
-J'en sais rien, avoua-t-il  
Un peu plus tard, l'escouade à fini par rejoindre Erwin et ses hommes.  
Et pendant que Eren retrouvait ses amis de la 104 éme brigade d'entraînement, Livaï demanda à parler à son supérieur  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda le blond  
-Petra ne pourra pas participer à l'expédition  
-Pour quelle raison ?  
Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Hanji s'approcha des 2 hommes  
-Elle est enceinte Erwin  
-Je te demande pardon ? Comment peut-elle être enceinte alors qu'elle était sous ta responsabilité Livaï ?  
-Et bien c'est justement ça le problème dit Hanji en fixant le garçon aux cheveux noirs  
-C'est toi le père ? Compris Erwin  
-Ouais dit Livaï imperturbable  
-Tu es au courant que les relations entre soldats sont strictement interdites  
-Ouais je le sais et j'assumerais ma sanction au sitôt qu'on aura fini cette expédition  
-Bien dit Erwin. Maintenant j'espère que cette histoire ne va pas entraver sur ta façon de combattre dit sérieusement le blond  
À vrai dire Livaï l'espérait aussi. Cette histoire l'avait atteint plus qu'il ne le faisait paraître. Imaginer son enfant grandir en Petra avait créer en lui une crainte immense. Maintenant, il ne devait plus se battre que pour lui, il devait se battre pour que ce gamin ne connaisse pas toutes les horreurs qu'il a connu. Et ça il s'en faisait le serment  
-Bien, vient le couper Erwin dans sa réflexion que tout le monde se tienne prés. Dit-il en s'approchant du mur tandis que tout le monde se plaça comme la formation à été créer. Que la 57 éme expédition extra-muros commence  
Directement après ces mots, la grande porte s'ouvrit et le bataillon d'exploration sortis sur le terrain des titans.

* * *

Toujours à la base, Petra maintenant seule, c'était recroquevillé sur elle-même. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Le fait d'attendre l'enfant de Livaï, le regard d'effroi qu'il lui avait lancé, les représailles qui pèseront sur eux quand leurs supérieurs seront au courant ou bien le fait de savoir ses amis en terrain ennemi sans pouvoir espérer les protéger.  
L'attente était vraiment un sentiment horrible

* * *

Pendant l'expédition, chacun avait été obligé de se séparer malgré la formation à cause de l'arrivée de titans qui semblait diriger par un titan féminin. Finalement, l'escouade Livaï finie par l'attirer dans la forêt avec Eren comme appât comme l'avait prévu Erwin. Mais heureusement leur plan de l'immobiliser réussi. Enfin, avant qu'elle ne pousse un cris attirant des titans qui se sont mis à la dévorer permettant ainsi à son hôte humain de s'enfuir.  
Directement après ça, Erwin ordonna le repli vers le mur  
Et pendant ce repli, les 4 garçons de l'escouade Livaï avançant côte à côte virent un étrange individu avancer à coté d'eux. Directement, Gunther l'interpella pour qu'il révèle son identité. Et personne ne vit venir le coup quand l'inconnu le tua d'un coup de lame  
Horrifié, les 3 autres garçons on observer le corps sans vie de leur ami chuter au sol tandis que la titan féminin se reforma devant eux.  
Comprenant qu'elle cherchait toujours à attraper Eren , les 2 autres garçons lui ont ordonné de fuir pendant qu'ils allaient s'occuper d'elle. D'abord réticent, Eren décida de leur faire confiance en continuant sa route. Mais dans son champs de vision lointain, il vit horrifier les 2 lui crever les yeux avant de lui lacérer les bras. Mais quand ils ont décidé de s'attaquer à sa nuque, elle avait retrouvé l'un de ses yeux et Erd se fit couper en 2 par un coup de mâchoire. Enragé, Auruo se précipita sur sa nuque, mais ses lames se brisèrent contre son durcissement de la peau et il ne fallu qu'un coup de pied au titan pour l'envoyer valdinguer contre les arbres le tuant sur le coup  
Eren au loin n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps. Il s'est transformé en titan pour faire face à ce monstre. Mais après un combat acharné entre les 2, Mikasa arriva sur les lieux du combat au moment ou le titan féminin emportait son meilleur ami inconscient. Il n'en fallu pas plus à la jeune femme pour partir a sa poursuite  
Et pendant ce temps, Livaï arriva au lieu du massacre de son escouade. En voyant les 3 corps gisant au sol, il sentit un pincement au cœur pour ces soldats avec qui il avait vécu pendant 2 ans. Mais en observant l'un des arbres à côté de lui, Livaï imagina Petra morte, le corps brisé en 2. Il en était sur, si elle était venu avec, elle serait morte comme le reste de son escouade. Sans le savoir, il lui avait sauvé la vie avec son geste idiot. Mais en imaginant l'image de la jeune femme morte, Livaï sentit son sang bouillonné. Petra avait peut-être raison après tout. Elle n'était pas sa faiblesse, mais sa force.  
Sur cette nouvelle pensée, il se précipita à la suite de Mikasa et du titan féminin pour arriver de justesse pour éloigner la jeune asiatique avant qu'elle ne se prenne un coup. Finalement, les 2 ont attaqué le titan ensemble et dans ce combat, Livaï reçu une blessure sévère à la jambe, mais ils réussirent tout de même à récupérer Eren avant de fuir, plus en état de battre le titan.  
Seulement, leur route vers le mur ne fut pas de tout repos. Des titans les ont poursuivis et ils ont dû lancer les corps de leurs amis pour pouvoir gagner de la vitesse et enfin arriver dans la sécurité des murs.  
À la fin de la journée, Erwin ordonna à Livaï, Hanji, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, lui-même et 2,3 autres soldats de confiance de se rendre à la base de l'escouade Livaï afin de protéger Eren le temps de le soigner.

* * *

En entendant des chevaux s'arrêter, Petra sortit en trombe du bâtiment  
-Vous êtes déjà revenu, s'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
-On est tombé sur un titan féminin. Comme nous le pensions il est comme Eren mais il a été plus fort que nous avoua Erwin  
-Oh non, Eren est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demanda-t-elle en observant le garçon couché sur une civière  
-Il s'en remettra dit Livaï en avançant soutenu par une canne  
-Oh, bon sang dit-elle en voyant son supérieur blessé. Chose qui n'était jamais arrivée jusque-là en dehors de quelques égratignures  
Rien que cette blessure en disant long sur l'horreur de ce titan féminin et sur sa force  
-Attendez. Ou sont Erd, Gunther et Auruo ?  
-On est désolé Petra on a rien pu faire dit tristement Hanji en regardant le sol  
-Non dit-elle en sentant ses yeux se perler de larme. Ils ne peuvent pas...  
-Si, ils sont morts en héros pour protéger Eren . Mais on n'a même pas pu ramener leurs corps. Ils nous ralentissaient face à une armée de titans. On est vraiment désolé  
-Oh mon dieu dit-elle en partant en courant dans la base  
-Quoi ? Demanda Livaï face au regard que lui envoyait Hanji  
-Tu devrais aller lui parler  
-Oh, binoclarde, je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais je ne suis pas franchement le meilleur pour consoler les gens  
-Peut-être, mais vous êtes les 2 derniers survivants de ton escouade. Tu es le seul qui peut la comprendre. Je prendrai le relais si tu veux. Mais pour le moment elle à juste besoin qu'on la comprenne  
-Très bien, soupira-t-il en entrant à son tour  
Il se traîna ensuite péniblement à l'étage avant de toquer à sa porte  
-Quoi ? Demanda la rousse  
-J'aimerais te parler expliqua simplement Livaï  
-Désolé, caporal dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à parler dit-elle alors que ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.  
-Moi non plus avoua Livaï en entrant. Mais j'aimerais te donner quelques choses  
Disant cela, il avait sorti 3 bouts de tissus de sa poche  
-Qu'est-ce que … dit-elle en observant les 3 symboles du bataillon d'exploration avec les ailes de la liberté  
-Ce sont les leurs. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu ramener  
Et avant que Livaï ai pu réagir, elle s'était précipitée contre lui pour s'accrocher fermement à sa chemise comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, le jeune homme passa maladroitement ses bras autour de sa taille la laissant verser toute sa tristesse contre son torse  
-Merci capitaine dit-elle en se calmant doucement. Dites moi que vous avez réussi à tuer ce titan  
-Non soupira Livaï en prenant place sur le lit sa jambe commençant à le faire souffrir. Après avoir réussi à récupérer Eren, nous n'étions plus en état de la combattre. Nous devons maintenant trouver un meilleur plan pour arriver à la démasquer  
-Bon sang soupira Petra en s'asseyant à coté de lui. Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils ne sont plus là dit-elle en fixant les 3 bouts de tissu dans sa main. Erd était toujours là pour jouer les grands frères avec nous tous. Gunther était toujours là pour moi quand ça n'allait pas et Auruo soupira-t-elle même si il était agaçant et qu'il essayait toujours de vous imiter, il était mon meilleur ami.  
Ce soir-là, aucun d'eux ne repensa au bébé. Non, ce soir, il allait honorer leurs coéquipiers tombés


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, Livaï avait parcouru les couloirs. Sa base n'avait plus la même ambiance qu'avant. Eren était toujours évanui et ses meilleurs amis Mikasa et Armin étaient à ses cotés. 2 autres soldats dont il ignorait le nom était posté devant la porte pour le protéger au cas où, Hanji pratiquait des expériences toujours plus étranges, Petra se reposait et en arrivant dans le couloir menant au bureau d'Erwin, il croisa un autre soldat qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait de lui, était qu'il faisait partis de la 104 éme brigade d'entraînement comme Eren, Mikasa et Armin.  
-Caporal chef Livaï dit-il en le saluant  
-Repos morveux. T'es qui ?  
-Jean Kirschtein membre de la 104 éme brigade d'entraînement et nouvelle recru du bataillon d'exploration répondit respectueusement celui-ci  
-Donc tu étais là pendant l'expédition ?  
-Oui monsieur  
-Bien, si tu es toujours là, je suppose que tu n'es pas un si mauvais élément dit-il en continuant sa route laissant Jean l'observer perplexe. Il avait bien sur entendu parler du meilleur soldat de l'humanité. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si formel  
-Tu m'as fait demander ? Demanda Livaï en entrant dans le bureau de son supérieur  
-Oui, avec l'expédition, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler de cette histoire de grossesse  
-Il n'y a rien de plus à en dire. Ce qui est fait est fait dit-il avec son air neutre. Mais si c'est pour me parler de ma sanction, je ne m'y opposerai pas  
-Enfaîte je voulais savoir si tu avais su en parler plus avec Petra  
-Non, après avoir essayé de lui remonter le morale, je l'ai laissé et depuis elle dort toujours. D'après Hanji, c'est normal. Les hormones la fatigue  
-D'accord, mais concernant ta sanction, j'ai décidé de ne pas en parler tout de suite aux supérieurs. Parce que je vais avoir besoin de toi pour arrêter ce titan féminin. C'est ça notre priorité  
-Je comprends dit Livaï alors qu'un coup retenti à la porte  
-Entré annonça Erwin  
-Major Erwin, Caporal Livaï dit le jeune homme blond qui venait d'entrer en les saluant  
-Armin c'est ça ? Lui demanda Erwin  
-Oui Major  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?  
-Enfaîte, j'aimerais vous parler du titan féminin.  
-Je t'écoute  
-Lorsqu'il nous à attaqué, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me reconnaissait. Je suis presque certain de connaître la personne qui se cache dedans  
-Et tu bases ça juste sur des suppositions gamin ? Demanda Livaï  
-Non, en y réfléchissant, il me semble certain que notre ennemi est un soldat. Car pour nous avoir échappé avec autant d'agilité c'est qu'il a sûrement suivis l'entraînement de base  
-Tu accuses quelqu'un du bataillon d'exploration ? Demanda Erwin les sourcils froncés  
-Non, je pense qu'elle fait partis d'une autre unité et je pencherais pour les unités d'élite, car ce sont les seuls à avoir les informations sur Eren et sur nos expéditions. Le titan féminin semblait exactement savoir ou il devait se diriger  
-Elle ? Comment peux-tu affirmer que c'est une fille ?  
-Car j'ai vu le titan se battre avec des gestes de combat, pas seulement avec sa mâchoire. Et je suis sûr d'avoir déjà vu cette façon de se battre. Lors de ma formation  
-Tu penses que c'est un membre de la 104 ème brigade d'entraînement?  
-Oui, la seule à avoir rejoint le rang de l'unité d'élite. Annie Leonart  
-Et que devrions nous faire ? L'arrêter sous des suspicions en risquant de laisser échapper le vrai titan si ce n'est pas elle ? Demanda Livaï  
-Non, j'ai un plan pour la démasquer mais pour ça, il va falloir attendre le réveil d'Eren.  
Le blond à donc exposé son plan à ces 2 supérieurs avant de quitter le bureau les laissant réfléchir  
-Qu'en pense-tu Livaï ?  
-Peut on vraiment faire confiance à ces gamins pour mener une mission pareille ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement  
-Je pense que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. J'ai reçu ceci il y a quelques heures, dit-il en lui tendant une lettre. Le gouvernement veut qu'on leur livre Eren parce que son pouvoir ne nous à pas aider lors de notre expédition. Également, je suis convoqué pour un procès pour avoir mené tant d'hommes à la mort en pleine connaissance des risques. Ce sera notre chance. Tout les regards seront portés sur nous les supérieurs et ça laissera le champ libre pour permettre à Hanji de mener Eren et les autres vers cette fille. En d'autres termes, nous n'avons pas trop le choix. Et puis, ces gamins ont survécu à l'attaque du mur dés qu'ils ont été promus ainsi qu'a une expédition hautement risquée. Il mérite notre confiance  
-Bien, si tu leur fais confiance alors je te fais confiance  
-Dans ce cas, nous en parlerons à tout le monde quand Eren sera sur pied. Mais tu devrais en parler à Petra  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Ses amis ont été tués par ce titan, elle mérite de savoir. Mais vu son état, elle ne pourra pas participer à la mission  
-Je comprends, très bien, je lui en parlerais.

* * *

Au soir, Petra s'était réveillée pour préparer le repas pour tout le monde. Elle voulait au moins se sentir utile à sa manière alors c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment.  
À la fin de celui-ci, chacun avait rejoint sa chambre ne laissant plus que Petra et Livaï dans la pièce.  
Malgré le fait qu'il lui avait remonté le morale la veille, l'ambiance était tout à fait différente maintenant. Et la peur de lui faire face lui était revenu.  
Comprenant que Petra l'évitait, Livaï soupira et quand elle passa à coté de lui pour débarrasser la table, il attrapa son bras avant de la tirer avec force vers lui  
-Caporal, dit-elle en s'étalant sur lui. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
-On a besoin de discuter maintenant  
-Je .. je ne veux pas … je  
-Tu ne vas pas pouvoir m'éviter éternellement  
-Je ne vous évite pas  
-Ah non ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil septique  
-Oui, je ne veux simplement pas que vous me disiez à quel point vous regrettez  
En voyant son air surpris, elle lui fit face un peu plus confiante  
-Je vous ais entendu ce matin-là. Et je ne veux pas être une source de problème pour vous  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes imbécile soupira-t-il. La seule chose que je regrette c'est que maintenant, tu es lié à moi d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais tout ceux qui ont eu le malheur de s'approcher trop prés sont mort  
-Caporal dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux comprenant qu'il avait tout simplement peur de la perdre. Alors … dit-elle hésitante. Par rapport au bébé. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?  
-Je ne sais pas très bien avoua-t-il. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu ne t'en occuperas pas seule. Je ne serais pas un lâche qui abandonne son gamin dit-il en pensant à son père. Et se peut importe les conséquences qui pèseront sur nous quand ces crétins du gouvernement seront au courant  
-Merci dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en le serrant contre elle. Si vous saviez à quel point je suis effrayé  
-Ça va aller dit-il en caressant maladroitement ses cheveux roux. Je ne laisserais rien vous arriver. Que ce soient ces saloperies de titans ou ceux qui nous dirige

* * *

Le lendemain, toutes les personnes de la base avaient été informées du réveil d'Eren. Il faut dire que ses capacités de régénérations avaient aidé à ses soins.  
Pour l'aider à reprendre des forces, Petra lui avait tout de suite cuisiné un petit plat avant de se rendre dans l'infirmerie ou elle trouva le brun en pleine discussion avec Armin et Mikasa  
-On viendra te revoir plus tard dit Armin en quittant la pièce avec sa meilleure amie  
-Je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas bien sourit Petra en s'approchant du lit du semi-titan  
-Petra dit-il en baissant les yeux sur ses couvertures. Je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute qu'ils sont morts  
-Eren dit-elle en posant doucement le plateau. Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce sont les risques de notre mission et notre mission était de te sauver. Erd, Gunther et Auruo en avaient parfaitement conscience  
-Mais je n'ai jamais voulu que personnes meurent pour moi  
-Je sais bien, dit-elle d'un ton doux.  
Quand on avait assigné Eren à son unité, Petra était d'abord un peu méfiante, mais en voyant les efforts que faisait le garçon pour contrôler parfaitement son titan et ainsi qu'il puisse les aider à gagner cette guerre, Petra avait fini par s'attacher à lui. Et elle ressentait un besoin de le materner comme un petit frère.  
-Et puis ce n'était pas ta faute. C'est la faute de ce titan  
-Je vous jure que je l'arrêterais et que je vengerais l'escouade  
-Oui, mais pour ça, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces sourit-elle en lui tendant un bout de pain. Mais au même moment, elle sentit un léger malaise l'a faire tanguer  
-Petra s'inquiéta Eren en la rattrapant. Est ce que ça va ?  
-Oui dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits. Mais ce n'est pas pour moi que tu dois t'inquiéter. C'est toi qui es dans un lit de l'infirmerie  
-Bien sûr que si je m'inquiète. D'ailleurs, est-ce que c'est lié à la raison qui fait que vous n'avez pas pu venir en expédition ?  
-Ne t'en fait pas lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Ce n'est rien de grave. Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer un peu dit-elle en quittant la pièce avant de s'appuyer contre la porte. Elle n'était pas encore prête à en parler à d'autres personnes. Car sinon sa situation lui aurait vraiment paru réelle

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard , Livaï parcourait les couloirs à la recherche de Petra. Maintenant que Eren allait mieux, ils allaient parler de leur plan aux autres et il fallait mieux qu'elle l'apprenne de sa bouche avant.  
Enfin, il la trouva aux écuries  
-Petra, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle  
-Oui Caporal ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui  
-Il faut que je te parle  
-Ça à l'air grave dit-elle inquiète  
-Nous allons lancer une expédition pour démasquer le titan féminin et l'arrêter  
-Bien quand partons nous ?  
-Nous ?  
-Bien sûr, elle à tué mes meilleurs amis. Je dois les venger  
-Tu ne peux pas venir dans ton état  
-Vous pouvez bien parler. Vous tenez à peine sur vos 2 jambes  
-Je ne participerais pas non plus  
-Quoi ? Dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Non, ils ne pourront pas réussir sans vous  
-Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je ne suis pas en état de me battre pour le moment. C'est pourquoi on va la coincer pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se transformer et si ça rate, Eren devra prendre le relais aidé par Hanji et la troupe de gamins qui ne sont pas surveillés par les autorités contrairement à Erwin et moi  
-Moi non plus ils ne me suspectent pas. Alors j'y vais avec un point c'est tout  
-C'est hors de question dit-il en la retenant  
-Lâchez-moi capitaine, dit-elle en commençant à marteler son torse de coups  
-Non dit-il très sérieusement  
-Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher d'y aller  
-Bien sûr que si je suis ton supérieur  
-Allez vous faire foutre dit-elle remplis de colère. Cette salope les a tués, hurla-t-elle alors que ses larmes passaient de nouveau la barrière de ses yeux. Ils ne reviendront plus par sa faute dit-elle en continuant de lui infliger des coups de poings  
Fatigué, Livaï fini par attraper son visage entre ses mains avant de la calmer en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surprise de ce contact, Petra se figeât instantanément  
-Je t'ai dit la dernière fois que je ne laisserais rien vous arriver expliqua enfin Livaï. C'est pour ça qu'il est hors de question que tu viennes. Ils n'auraient pas accepté non plus et tu le sais

En revoyant l'image de ses 3 amis, Petra écarquilla les yeux. Bien sûr qu'ils ne l'auraient pas laissé venir. Ces crétins avaient toujours été trop protecteurs avec elle  
Mais avant que Petra n'ai pu comprendre, Livaï s'éloigna d'elle pour aller vers le coin de l'écurie  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là morveux ? Demanda-t-il en menaçant quelqu'un du regard  
-Je suis désolé Caporal chef. Mais le Major Erwin vous fait demander pour la réunion  
En se décalant un petit peu, Petra constata un jeune homme châtain qu'elle reconnue comme Jean posté devant Livaï avec un regard effrayé  
-D'accord dit simplement le plus petit des hommes. Mais que ce soit bien clair gamin dit-il en l'attrapant par le col. Tu racontes à qui que ce sois ce que tu as vu ici et tu es un homme mort  
-Je .. je n'ai rien vu commandant … je vous le jure dit-il difficilement  
-Capitaine lâchez-le. Demanda Petra en s'approchant finalement d'eux  
-Si tu y tiens, dit-il en le faisant retomber lourdement au sol avant de s'éloigner  
-Je suis désolé dit Petra en l'aidant à se relever. Le commandant à son caractère mais au fond c'est vraiment un homme bien lui sourit-elle doucement  
-Ce … ce n'est rien merci Petra-san dit-il poliment.  
-Bons, nous devrions y aller dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie  
Et en marchant silencieusement à coté d'elle, l'esprit de Jean réfléchi à toute vitesse. Il n'imaginait pas que le caporal Livaï puisse ressentir quoique ce soit pour personne. Pourtant, il avait bien surpris leur moment d'intimité. Mais le sens de leur conversion restait encore confus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il refusait que Petra qui est une soldate réputé, parte en mission.  
Arrivés dans la salle principale, Petra et Jean ont pris place à coté de Eren et Livaï  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font bon sang soupira Livaï agacé d'attendre  
Il voulut alors se dresser pour aller voir mais la douleur de sa jambe le maintient en place  
-Vous ne devriez pas trop en faire capitaine dit sérieusement Petra  
-Je suis désolé pour votre jambe dit sincèrement Eren. Si j'avais réfléchi avant d'agir ça ne serais pas arriver  
-T'en fais pas va soupira Livaï. On ne peut jamais faire face à tout les imprévus  
La porte s'est ensuite ouverte sur le reste des soldats présent dans la base.  
-Désolé pour le retard annonça Erwin  
-Je ne comprends pas Major pourquoi nous avoir tous réunis ?  
-La personne qui se cache sous le titan féminin à été démasqué annonça le blond et cette fois nous la capturerons  
Il prit ensuite place à table pour exposer le plan à tout le monde  
-Mais comment être sûr qu'elle se trouveras dans le district de Stohess ? Demanda Eren  
-Car la personne suspectée d'être le titan se trouve à la brigade spéciale. Il s'agit de Annie Leonart  
-Non, c'est impossible dit Eren horrifié. Il ne pouvait pas croire que l'une de ses amies sois le titan féminin. Comment vous pouvez croire que c'est elle ?  
-Les preuves sont la Eren lui expliqua Mikasa  
-Elle à raison, et puis si on ne fait rien, c'est toi que les types de la capital vont tenir pour responsable expliqua Armin

* * *

Ils n'ont donc pas eu d'autres choix. Ils ont fait passer Jean pour Eren et Livaï et Erwin l'ont escorté jusqu'à la capitale pendant que Armin laissa un mot à Annie pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Arrivé dans la rue isolée, le blond lui a expliqué que le bataillon voulais créer une rébellion pour empêcher qu'ils ne s'en prennent à Eren et que pour cela elle devait les aider à entrer dans la capitale en les faisant passer par un sous sol.  
Mais en voyant Mikasa, Eren et Armin descendre, un doute l'envahi et quand elle comprit leur plan, elle se transforma et après une longue décision, Eren fit de même avant de l'attaquer. Et âpres un combat acharné, Eren réussi à attraper Annie qui avait fini par se cristalliser pour ne pas qu'on puisse l'atteindre  
À la fin du combat, Hanji pris en charge le cristal et Erwin du faire son procès pour expliquer cette opération non autorisée. Mais heureusement plus aucuns membres du bataillon ni même Eren ne fut inculpé.  
De son coté, Petra resté seule à la base fut étonné de voir des hommes de l'unité d'élite débarquer  
-Petra Ral annonça l'un des hommes. Vous êtes convoqué à la capitale  
-Pour quelle raison ? Demanda-t-elle surprise  
-En tant que membre du bataillon d'exploration, vous devez témoigner au procès de Erwin Smith  
-Je comprends, je vous suis, dit-elle sans opposé de résistance

* * *

Arrivée à la capitale, Petra fut conduite dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas  
-Où m'emmenez-vous ?  
-Dans les quartiers des témoins annonça le soldat qui l'accompagnait  
-Jean, Armin dit-elle en voyant les 2 garçons passer à coté d'elle entraîner par un autre soldat.  
-Petra-san dirent les 2. Que faites vous ici ?  
-Faisant partie de l'escouade Livaï, je dois témoigner. Où les emmenez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle au soldat  
-Ces 2 garçons sont les premiers à témoigner annonça le soldat en continuant sa route  
-Voilà, dit le soldat qui l'accompagnait en ouvrant la porte face à lui. Nous sommes arrivé  
-Caporal sourit Petra en l'apercevant  
-Je reviendrais vous chercher pour vos témoignages annonça le membre de forces d'élite  
-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Petra quand la porte fut fermée. Vous avez réussi à l'arrêter ?  
-L'opération n'a pas été un franc sucée avoua Livaï. Nous avons arrêté Annie Leonhart mais elle s'est enfermé dans un cristal indestructible. Elle ne pourra donc pas répondre à nos questions.  
-Oh non, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit. Mais pourquoi sont-ils venus me chercher ?  
-Ils savent que tu étais à la base pendant que nous préparions le plan alors ils veulent comprendre ce que tu savais  
-Je vois  
-Mais tu comprends ce que ça veut dire. Tant que nous sommes à la capitale, tu devras rester très discrète sur ta grossesse sinon ils auront un prétexte parfait pour te retirer ton rang de soldat et te mettre de force dans un couvent des adorateurs du mur  
-Je ferais attention, promit-elle  
-Au fait, il y a encore une information que tu dois savoir. Lors du combat entre Eren et Annie, ils ont fait un trou dans le mur et celui-ci est habité par un titan de 50 mètres. Nous suspectons qu'il y en ai partout dans les murs  
-Mais c'est horrible. Et sil il se réveille tous…  
-Nous sommes tous foutu avoua Livaï. C'est pour ça que Hanji interroge en ce moment même le culte du mur pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils savent  
-Bon sang quand est-ce que tout ça s'arrêtera ?  
-Erwin à quand même donné un autre ordre. Il a demandé à mettre la 104 éme brigade sous surveillance si un titan nous à échappé là-bas, elle pourrait avoir des complices. Les seuls au-dessus de tout soupçon sont les 4 à se trouver ici  
-Eren, Mikasa, Armin et Jean comprit la rousse. Et qui s'occupe de les surveiller ?  
-Les meilleurs du bataillon qui ne sont pas coincés ici  
-Mike, Nanaba et leurs équipes dit-elle logiquement

La porte, c'est ensuite ouverte sur le soldat de l'unité d'élite  
-Petra Ral, Caporal Chef Livaï, vous êtes demandé dans la salle du procès  
Sans se le faire redire, les 2 l'ont suivi pour entrer dans la salle remplis de vieux riche, d'hommes du gouvernement et face à eux Erwin  
Ils ont d'abord commencé par écouter Livaï qui expliqua la même chose que Jean et Armin puis ils ont demandé à Pertra de passer devant eux  
-Petral Ral, membre du bataillon d'exploration, faisant partie de l'escouade supérieur du caporal en chef Livaï  
-C'est exacte  
-Cette même escouade qui a été tuée par le titan féminin pendant une expédition à laquelle vous n'avez pas participé, est-ce exact ?  
-Je … oui dit-elle doucement  
-Pour quelle raison ?  
-Raison médicale, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça concerne l'opération d'aujourd'hui  
-Quelle raison de santé pourrais bien empêcher un soldat de votre niveau de participer à une expédition tout en lui laissant son rang de soldat  
-Je … dit-elle en se sentant prise au piège  
-Arrêtez ça, les informations que vous demandez à mademoiselle Ral sont d'ordre privé intervint une nouvelle personne en entrant dans la pièce  
-Mademoiselle Zoé, vous n'avez pas été convié à ce procès l'informa l'un des hommes  
-Je le sais bien, mais je ne vous laisserais pas harceler l'une des mes patientes. En tant que scientifique et médecin du bataillon, je suis la seule que son dossier médical regarde et la seule à décider si je dois l'écarter de l'armée ou pas. Alors maintenant, si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions à lui poser, vous devriez la laisser partir  
-Très bien dit l'homme en la fusillant du regard. Donc si vous étiez assigné à la base, vous saviez forcément l'opération que vos supérieurs préparaient  
-Oui dit-elle très sérieusement. Nous devions arrêter le titan féminin avant qu'elle n'anéantisse l'humanité. La Major Erwin n'a fait ça que dans l'intérêt de tous  
-Bien je n'ai plus besoin de vous. Faites venir les 2 derniers témoins Eren Jaeger et Mikasa Ackerman

* * *

À la fin du procès, Erwin fut libéré car son opération bien qu'elle n'ai pas très bien réussi était louable. Ainsi, les membres du bataillon ont pu rejoindre leur bâtiment pour la journée  
-Hanji sourit Petra une fois à l'abri des regards. Merci, sans toi, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'auraient fait  
-Ils ont joué à la pression. Ils savaient exactement ce qu'ils faisaient ces salops grogna Livaï  
-Je suis heureuse que tu aies gardé ton calme Livaï. Un mot de trop et tu aurais pu les mettre sur la voix  
-Je ne suis pas idiot non plus grogna-t-il. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ne pas nous avoir livré dit-il en regardant Erwin  
-Le gouvernement est plus que jamais contre nous. Si nous faisons un pas de travers, ce sera une excuse pour nous anéantir pour de bons. Nous devons absolument leur cacher la grossesse de Petra  
-Et comment on va faire ? Je veux dire que ce n'est pas quelques chose qu'on peut cacher éternellement. Ça va se voir à un moment ou à un autre expliqua la rousse  
-Nous aviserons à ce moment-là dit Erwin pour le moment rien n'est visible alors c'est notre seul avantage. Bon je vais aller voir les jeunes dit-il en quittant la pièce. Vous devriez essayer de vous reposer un peu la journée à été longue  
-Il à raison, surtout toi Petra. Tu as fait du chemin pour venir jusque ici  
Obéissant, chacun à rejoint sa chambre. Mais une heure plus tard, Livaï leva le regard de son livre en voyant sa porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un se glisser à l'intérieur  
-Tu n'es pas sensé te reposer ?  
-Je n'arrive pas à dormir avoua-t-elle. Je n'arrête pas de repenser au procès. Et si ils avaient compris pourquoi je ne pouvais pas réaliser de mission. Si jamais ils m'enlevaient le bébé une fois né parce qu'il est né dans l'illégalité  
-Crois-moi si cette bande de crétins l'avait compris, tu serais déjà dans un couvent et moi retiré du bataillon  
Voyant que sa phrase était loin de la rassurer, Livaï lui indiqua la place à côté de lui  
Sans attendre plus, Petra s'y glissa  
-Je te l'ai dit non. Je vous protégerais. Je me bats tous les jours contre des titans. Ce n'est pas une bande de vieux aristocrates qui vont me faire peur  
-Capitaine, je peux rester dormir avec vous ? Demanda-t-elle timidement. Je ne veux pas rester seule  
-Bien, soupira-t-il  
Mais il se sentit mal à l'aise en voyant la jeune femme se coucher contre son torse. Soupirant, il passa son bras autour de sa taille avant de se coucher à son tour

* * *

Le lendemain, matin, ils furent réveillés par le cri de Hanji  
-Non mais vous vous moquez de moi dit-elle posté devant le lit  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as 4 yeux? Râla Livaï  
-Ce que j'ai, c'est que nous sommes en pleine capitale. Vous êtes inconscient ou quoi ?  
En se réveillant un peu plus, Livaï se rappela qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Petra  
-Je suis désolé Hanji, c'est ma faute dit Petra rougissante  
-Ça va soupira Livaï, on est dans le bâtiment du bataillon et je doute que quelqu'un ose entrer dans ma chambre en dehors de toi sans crainte d'être coupé en morceaux  
-Oui mais si quelqu'un voit Petra sortir de ta chambre tu ne crois pas qu'il fera le lien  
-Pourquoi il ferait un lien ? Elle fait partit de mon escouade et mon bureau est dans cette pièce. Elle a pu travailler avec moi  
-Bien, si tu as réponse à tout, je te laisse gérer ça tout seul soupira la brune en quittant la chambre  
-Je suis désolé commandant dit timidement Petra  
-Arrête de toujours t'excuser soupira-t-il en se levant, mais il sentit une main retenir sa chemise  
-Capitaine, je sais que c'est insensé dans une situation pareille, mais qu'est ce qu'on est exactement l'un pour l'autre ?  
Incapable de répondre à cette question, Livaï baissa la tête  
-Vous savez, je pensais ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois. Je suis amoureuse de vous. Je voulais juste essayer de savoir si vous ressentiez au moins quelques chose pour moi ou si la seule raison pour laquelle vous restez à mes cotés est le bébé  
Ne sachant pas vraiment comment agir, Livaï fit la seule chose qui lui sembla logique dans cette situation. Il se retourna et se pencha pour l'embrasser  
Comprenant qu'il était incapable de s'exprimer mieux, Petra répondit à son baiser avant de l'obliger à s'asseoir sur le lit. Et directement, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui avant de s'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres tandis qu'il passa ses mains sur ses cuisses  
Après leur baiser enflammé, Petra observa un instant son amant et le désir qu'elle lus dans son regard lui fit gagner en confiance. Elle aimait être désirable à ses yeux malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Et pendant leur moment d'intimité Petra se sentit plus en sécurité que jamais alors que le monde autour s'écroulait.  
Et c'était peut dire en sachant que dans l'après-midi, ils ont été mis au courant d'une attaque de titan à l'intérieur du mur Rose

-Ces titans ne vont jamais nous foutre la paix soupira Livaï en entrant dans le bureau d'Erwin  
-Non apparemment pas. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que tous nos hommes sont réquisitionnés. Tu seras en état avec ta jambe ?  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix avoua Livaï  
-Quoi s'offusqua Petra, mais c'est trop risqué et puis Eren n'est pas totalement remis non plus  
-Nous avons des ordres, nous devons les respecter lui expliqua Erwin. Mais je te demanderais de rester en retrait le plus longtemps possible  
-Je veux seulement une condition  
-Laquelle ?  
-Notre ami le révérend nous accompagne. Si il s'entête à garder le silence sur ce qu'il sait, je veux au moins qu'il voie ce que nous subissons à chaque fois  
-Bien accordé affirma le blond. Petra, tu restes bien entendu ici. Fais-toi la plus discrète possible pendant notre absence  
-Entendu dit-elle pas très convaincu  
-Nous partons bientôt, il est temps d'aller se changer  
Sans se le faire redire, Livaï quitta le bureau  
-Capitaine dit Petra alors qu'il allait rejoindre les autres. Faites attention à vous  
-Petra tu m'a déjà vu échouer ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement  
-Non.  
-Alors ça va continuer ainsi et sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna d'elle  
Oui, il avait raison. Elle devait lui faire confiance

* * *

L'expédition pour trouver la brèche du mur Rose et récupérer les membres de la 104 éme brigade coincé à la merci des titans à donc commencé. Durant celle-ci, la seule chose qu'ils ont pu obtenir du révèrent Nick était le nom de la personne qu'ils sont chargés de surveiller, Christa Lenz également membre de la 104 ème brigade.  
Également, ils ont pu constater qu'aucune brèche n'avait été formé dans le mur. Mais encore plus étrange, les titans ont continué d'attaquer même de nuit dirigée par un titan bestial.  
À la fin du massacre, seuls quelques membres de la 104 ème brigade était encore en vie protéger par les soldats en charge de les surveiller. Mais aussi par Ymir qui s'est changé en titan pour les aider. Mais au moment ou elle allait se faire battre, l'équipe de Hanji arriva pour tuer les derniers titans restant.  
Mais pendant cette mission, ils ont malheureusement découvert que leurs craintes concernant des titans traites dans la 104 ème brigade était fondé. Lorsque Reiner et Bertolt se sont transformé en titan colossal et titan cuivré avant d'enlever Eren et Ymir  
Erwin, Hanji, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Christa (dont ils ont appris que le vrai nom était Historia) et des dizaines de soldats des 3 bataillons sont ensuite partis à leur poursuite en dehors des murs.  
Un combat acharné c'est ensuit déroulé provoquant de nombreuses morts car après avoir réussi à récupérer Eren et que Ymir ai fini par suivre Historia, Reiner fou de rage leur à envoyé des titans dessus. Ce qui les mit dans une situation assez critique. Mais ils ont été sauvés quand Eren c'est retrouvé face au titan souriant qui avait tué sa mère. Face à l'énervement de ne pas pouvoir se transformer pour lui régler son compte, son cri de colère quand il lui donna un coup-de-poing fini par réveiller tout les titans qui lui obéir en venant le dévorer avant d'aller s'occuper de Reiner et Bertolt.  
Face à ce retournement de situation, les soldats ont battu en retraite et Ymir décida finalement de suivre Reiner et Bertolt qui ont réussi à fuir grâce à elle

* * *

À la suite de ça, Petra fut demandé au district de Trost l'éloignant enfin de la capital. En arrivant là-bas, ce fut Livaï qui vient l'accueillir  
-Capitaine, sourit-elle en le serrant contre elle après s'être assuré que personne ne se trouve autour d'eux. Je suis heureuse que vous alliez bien  
-À vrai dire je suis resté en retrait. Erwin ne m'a pas autorisé à les suivre en dehors du mur  
-En dehors du mur ?  
-Oui, il n'y avait pas de trou dans le mur. On ne comprend pas comment ces titans sont arrivés là. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'on avait raison. Il y avait 3 autres titans dans la 104 ème brigade et qu'il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'ils enlèvent Eren  
-Et concernant le révèrent ?  
-Tout ce qu'on a appris de lui c'est qu'ils surveillent une certaine Christa qui s'appellerait enfaîte Historia Reiss. Et bien sûr cette gamine fait partit de la 104 ème brigade. Bon sang, je me demande ce que ces gamins vont encore nous apprendre. 5 titans et 1 fille qui semble au milieu des secrets des murs ça fait un peu beaucoup pour une seule unité  
-Mais on a récupéré la fille. Donc on a peut être un espoir de comprendre enfin d'où viennent les titans essaya de le rassurer Petra  
-Ce ne serait pas trop tôt. On a trop longtemps perdu contre ces saloperies  
-Caporal chef, soldate Ral intervint une soldate en courant vers eux. Le major Erwin vous fait demander  
-Très bien dit Livaï en se dirigeant vers la chambre de l'infirmerie

-Oh bon sang dit Petra choquée en entrant dans la pièce Major votre bras dit-elle en voyant que le gauche avait été sectionné  
-Un petit accoue avec un titan répondit l'homme. Mais ça aurait pu être pire  
-Oh commandant Pixis veuillez excuser mon impolitesse dit-elle en remarquant seulement la présence du général chargé de la défense des murs Sud  
-Ce n'est rien soldate Ral lui sourit le vieil homme. J'espère que vous aller mieux  
-Que je vais mieux ? demanda-t-elle perdu  
-Oui pour vos problèmes de santé  
-Oh bien sûr, dit-elle en comprenant. Je me sens mieux mais d'après Hanji je ne saurais pas reprendre tout de suite mon poste  
Et sans s'en rendre compte, Petra posa machinalement sa main sur son ventre. Mais ce geste n'échappa pas au commandant. Il avait vécu assez d'années pour savoir que cette jeune femme n'était pas malade. La seule raison qui aurait pu l'éloigner des combats étaient qu'elle attende un enfant. Ça ne faisait nul doute pour lui. Et en un regard vers les 2 autres hommes, il comprit qu'ils savaient et qu'ils ne disaient rien pour la protéger de leurs dirigeants. Alors il ferait de même, après tout, un bébé dans l'armée, c'était peut-être une note d'espoir dans cette guerre sanglante. Peut-être était-il vieux et gâteux, mais il trouvait que c'était une très belle marque d'espoir  
En voyant le regard du commandant Pixis, Livaï l'observa suspicieux avant de s'adresser à Erwin pour qu'ils se concentrent sur autre chose que l'état de Petra  
-Alors Erwin, pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ?  
Le ton dur de l'homme avait tout de suite titillé les oreilles du vieil homme. Sa voix possédait une once de peur de comprendre ce qu'il avait découvert. Pour le commandant, ça marquait clairement l'identité du père qui essayait de protéger sa famille. Alors pour le rassurer, il fit genre de n'enfaîte rien avoir compris en se concentrant sur la conversation entre lui et le Major  
-Je voulais juste vous informer que l'équipe chargée d'éliminer les titans du mur Rose à bien fini sa mission. Il n'en restait au final plus tellement. Et le commandant Pixis à mi tout ses hommes en protection du mur pour s'assurer de la protection des habitants  
-Et a-t-on compris comment ces titans sont arrivés là ? Demanda Petra  
-Hanji pense avoir une piste avec un indice qu'un des gamins de la 104 ème brigade lui aurait donné l'informa Livaï alors qu'un coup retentit à la porte  
-Justement ça doit être, elle dit-elle en l'observant passer la porte avec un adolescent aux cheveux rasés

-Veuillez m'excuser. Je vous présente …  
-Conny Springer membre du bataillon issus de la 104 ème brigade d'entraînement se présenta le jeune homme  
-Conny est originaire du village vers lequel les titans sont apparus expliqua Hanji. Nous avons confirmé avec lui certains de nos résultats de recherche et ça semble confirmer notre hypothèse. Nous avons remarqué vu l'absence de trou dans le mur que les titans sont apparus mystérieusement directement dans l'enceinte des mur. Nous pensons donc que les titans seraient les habitants du village de Conny  
-Attends, tu veux dire que les titans sont à l'origine humain compris Erwin  
-Je n'en ai pas encore la preuve formel avoua la brune  
-Alors si je comprends bien intervint Livaï, j'ai passé ces dernières années à couper des humains en pièces  
-C'est vraiment sordide dit Petra choquée  
-Nous avons donc fait un pas de plus vers la vérité compris Erwin  
-Un pas minuscule comparé aux vies qu'on à perdu pour y arriver soupira Livaï  
-Oui mais c'est toujours un pas en avant. Tôt ou tard on finira bien par connaître la vérité complète. Quoi qu'il en sois, ou sont Eren et Historia en ce moment ?  
-Pour le moment, Lïvaï et moi les avons caché en attendant que toute cette pagaille se calme  
-Bien, car grâce à Historia, on pourra remonter jusqu'à ceux qui en savent long sur l'histoire des murs et grâce à Eren, on va peut-être pouvoir reconquérir le mur  
-Comment ça ? Mais le mur Maria à été troué par le titan colossal i ans et il n'y à pas de rocher tout prés pour permettre à Eren de le reboucher comme dans le district de Trost dit Petra  
-Non mais si Eren parvient à contrôler les pouvoirs de durcissement comme le titan féminin, on pourra le reboucher. C'est en cette matière que sont enfaîte fait les murs expliqua Hanji en lui tendant une pierre  
-Vous voulez dire que c'est les titans qui nous protège depuis tout de ce temps ? Demanda la rousse perdue  
-Il semblerait expliqua Livaï  
-Ça fait beaucoup d'informations à assimiler avoua la jeune femme en sentant un mal de tête arriver  
-En attendant que je sois de nouveau sur pied, Hanji, Livaï et Petra je vous confie la sécurité des gamins et l'entraînement d'Eren  
-Compris dirent les 3


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour :) je poste ce petit message avant, juste pour vous prévenir qu'a partir de ce chapitre nous entrons dans du spoil pour ceux qui ne suivent pas les scans. Sur ce bonne lecture :)

* * *

Ainsi, Livaï, Petra, Hanji et Conny ont pris la route afin de retourner à la base de l'escouade Livaï  
-Tu devrais lui dire intervint Hanji en menant son cheval à côté de Livaï  
-De quoi ? Demanda Livaï en fixant Petra devant lui  
-Pour ta nouvelle escouade. Vaut mieux qu'elle le sache avant qu'on arrive.  
-Je sais

* * *

À l'avant, Petra faisait connaissance avec Conny en apprenant à la connaître sans trop le brusquer. Après tout, les ados de la 104 brigade avait vécu tant de choses en si peu de temps.  
À peine leur formation de soldat fini qu'ils se sont retrouvé face au titan colossal. Plusieurs de leurs amis se sont fait tuer pendant ce combat. Eren c'est fait dévorer avant de se transformer en titan sous leurs yeux, ils ont réalisé leur première expédition hors des murs et ce fut également l'une des plus dures que le bataillon ai jamais réalisé et dans celle-ci, ils ont réalisé que leur amie Annie était un traite et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ils se sont fait poursuivre par des titans à l'intérieur des murs alors qu'ils n'avaient pas d'équipement avant de se rendre compte que leurs amis Bertolt et Reiner étaient aussi des traites mais surtout les responsables de la chute du mur i ans et lors de leur remise de diplôme. Enfin, Ymir elle aussi un titan avait fini par les trahir pour rejoindre les 2 traites. En plus de ça, la famille de Conny avaient été transformé en titan, on ne sait comment.  
Toutes ces épreuves avaient rendu ces gamin plus fort, mais Petra ne pouvais empêcher de vouloir les materner pour qu'ils n'aient plus à vivre tant d'horreurs même s'ils étaient des soldats  
-On fait une pause hurla Hanji en interrompant ses pensées  
Les 4 ont donc laissé leurs chevaux prés d'une rivière afin qu'ils se reposent quelques minutes  
-Petra dit Livaï en s'approchant d'elle. On doit parler  
-À quel propos ? Demanda-t-elle perdu en le suivant  
-Je dois t'avouer que j'ai dû recréer une escouade  
À ces mots, elle s'arrêta net  
-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Mais on à besoin d'autres personnes dans l'escouade  
-Bien sûr, comprit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui les remplacera  
-Ça n'a jamais été mon intention. Je dois juste avoir une escouade pour faire le meilleur travail possible  
-Qui avez-vous choisi ?  
-Les membres survivants de la 104 ème brigade avoua-t-il en fixant Conny au loin. Ces gamins ont un potentiel dingue. Très peu de soldats ont réussi à survivre à l'invasion et à 2 expéditions surtout de cette envergure alors que ce ne sont que des novices. Et puis avec tout ce qui les rapproché, ce sont les mieux placé pour protéger Eren et Historia au mieux  
-Je comprends, je pense que c'est un bon choix  
-Oh Livaï, Petra, on devrait se remettre en route intervint Hanji  
-On arrive dit Livaï en la rejoignant

* * *

Arrivé devant leur repère, des éclats de voix se faisait entendre faisant soupirer Livaï  
-Ces gamins sont gonflants  
-On se croirait revenu à notre formation sourit discrètement Conny. Comme si rien n'avait changé  
-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se disputent ? Demanda Petra  
-Va savoir dit Livaï en ouvrant la porte pour trouver Jean et Eren se battre  
-Comment oses-tu espionner Mikasa  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'énerva l'autre garçon  
-Oh Sasha arrête de voler la nourriture essaya de la retenir Armin  
-Je prends juste une petite réserve expliqua la brune  
-Calmez-vous essaya de les résonner Historia tandis que Mikasa les regarda blaser  
-Bon sang grogna Livaï  
L'effet de sa voix fit directement tressaillir tous les ados qui se tournèrent vers lui en le saluant respectueusement  
-Bonjour caporal chef dirent-ils à l'unisson faisant légèrement rigoler Petra. Il est vrai que Livaï pouvait être effrayant quand il voulait  
-Repos, allez vous asseoir les gosses  
Sans se le faire redire, les 7 prirent place à table  
-Bon dit Livaï en prenant place à son tour avec Petra et Hanji. Je vous ai laissé pas mal de temps pourtant cet endroit est encore dégouttant soupira-t-il en observant le dessous de la table poussiéreux  
Petra le fixa alors en coin. Ils avaient eux aussi pris du temps pour arriver à rendre cet endroit aussi propre que leur capitaine le voulait. Mais après avoir compris le sens de la propreté de Livaï, ils faisaient attention à chaque petit détail  
-Bon continua Livaï. Beaucoup de choses se sont passé ces derniers temps, mais notre objectif reste le même. Nous devons reboucher le mur Maria. Pour ça, Hanji t'entraînera, Eren, parce que la réussite de cette mission repose uniquement sur toi  
-J'en ai bien conscience expliqua le jeune homme  
-Seulement, il faudra faire vite tout en gardant Eren caché expliqua Hanji  
-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Armin  
-La situation est plus que tendu cher les dirigeants. De plus, le pasteur Nick est mort. Son cadavre à été retrouvé ce matin  
-Comment ? Demanda Petra horrifié  
-Il a été tué par le gouvernement pour nous avoir transmit des informations sur le mur  
-On dirait qu'ils voulaient s'assurer que la relation entre la maison Reiss et le mur ne soit pas découverte et découvrir aussi ou on cache Eren et Historia compris Livaï  
-Nous avons mis Erwin et le commandant Pixis au courant. La police militaire est sous notre surveillance constante. Et nous avons pris toutes les précautions pour venir ici sans se faire repérer en empruntant des détours. Pour le moment nous devrions être en sécurité expliqua Hanji. Mais les dirigeants semblent vouloir créer un conflit entre les 3 corps de l'armée. Nous pensons également que nos ennemis de l'extérieur ont des infiltrés à la capitale. Nous devons être plus prudents que jamais et rester ici un petit temps  
-Combien de temps ? Demanda Livaï agacé. Tu crois vraiment que nos ennemis vont en avoir marre de nous attendre et nous laisser tranquille ? Il faut qu'on fuie maintenant  
-Pour aller ou capitaine ? Demanda Petra  
-À ce stade, nous n'avons que 2 options se replier vers le mur Maria pour le récupérer ou attaquer le gouvernement. Tu choisis quoi Hanji ? C'est à toi qu'Erwin à remit la direction du bataillon. On va vers l'intérieur ou l'extérieur ?  
Après un long moment de réflexion, Hanji trancha  
-Les 2, on se dirigera des 2 cotés. On entraînera Eren tout en s'occupant des dirigeants  
-D'accord confirma Livaï. Bien maintenant que tout est clair repos et n'oubliez pas vos tours de garde les gamins  
-Je vais aller préparer le repas intervint Petra. Ceux qui ne sont pas de guet sont réquisitionné en cuisine.  
Ainsi, Jean et Sasha sont sortis et les 5 autres sont partis à la cuisine  
-Je pense que tu as fait le bon choix dit Livaï une fois seul avec Hanji. C'est ce que qu'Erwin aurait choisi.  
-Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas convaincu ?  
-Ce n'est pas ça dit-il en fixant Petra dans la cuisine. Peu importe notre choix, je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour elle. Tant que la menace est intérieure, c'est la merde  
-Je sais avoua Hanji. C'est pour ça qu'on assignera un garde personnel en permanence à Petra le temps qu'on règle cette histoire, mais pour ça, il va falloir que tu en parles à ton escouade. D'autant plus qu'elle approche des 3 mois ça va commencer à se voir si elle garde sa tenue moulante de soldate  
-Je sais, soupira-t-il

* * *

Le soir, pour la première fois, ce fut Livaï qui se glissa dans la chambre de Petra.  
Et il fut étonné. Elle était presque aussi propre que la sienne.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe capitaine ? Demanda-t-elle surprise de sa présence  
-Avec tout ce merdier, on va devoir en parler aux gamins dit-il en pointant son ventre. Il te faudra un garde en permanence  
-Je sais me défendre toute seule dit-elle en faisant la moue  
-Pas si tu te fais enlever lui expliqua logiquement Livaï et puis on ne sait pas combien de temps ça va durer. On ne peut pas prendre de risque  
-Très bien soupira-t-elle. Capitaine dit-elle en voyant son regard observer légèrement effrayé son ventre. Ça va aller dit-elle en le serrant contre elle. Je vous promets de ne rien faire d'irréfléchie pour lui ou elle  
-Reste loin des expériences c'est ce qui risque de nous faire repérer et si on est démasqué je veux que tu sautes sur un cheval et que tu fuis à notre ancien repère  
-Je vous le promets capitaine. Mais en attendant, je n'ai pas de lieux plus sur ou aller parce que c'est ici que vous êtes dit-elle en relevant son visage avant de l'embrasser

* * *

Le lendemain, Livaï à convoqué sa nouvelle escouade dans la salle principale  
-Bon les gosses écoutez moi bien parce que je ne le répéterais pas. Je me serais bien passé de vous mêler à tout ça et surtout de vous parler de chose qui ne regarde que moi, mais malheureusement dit-il hésitant. J'ai besoin de vous  
Rien que l'entente de cette phrase piqua leur curiosité  
-En tant que mon escouade a qui je dois pleinement faire confiance, je dois vous le dire. La raison pour laquelle Petra ne peut pas réaliser de mission n'est pas médicale enfin pas totalement. Elle est enceinte, dit-il finalement  
À l'entente de cette phrase, les 7 ados ont tourné de gros yeux vers la rousse qui rougissait gêné.  
-C'est pourquoi continua Livaï, on doit toujours garder un œil sur elle pour éviter qu'elle ne soit la proie facile de la police militaire. Je vous fais confiance pour prendre soin d'elle et de mon enfant  
Le dernier mot de sa phrase à suffit à littéralement faire tomber Eren de sa chaise  
-Caporal… vous … vous êtes le père ? Demanda le semi-titan perdu  
-Ouais, répondit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine  
-Mais … mais comment ? Demanda Armin  
-Tu veux que je t'apprenne comment on fait les gosses Arlet ?  
-Non … non dit-il en rougissant. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que les relations entre soldats sont interdites  
-Tu crois que je ne connais pas la loi ? Demanda Livaï en lui envoyant un regard noir  
-Qui d'autre est au courant ? Demanda Mikasa avec son air neutre habituel  
-Hanji et Erwin seulement. Si ça venait aux oreilles des autorités supérieurs elles seraient conduite de force à la capitale pour soit avorter, soit lui enlever ce bébé de déshonneur juste à sa naissance  
-C'est horrible dit Historia. C'était l'une des rares phrases qu'elle avait prononcées depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans l'escouade. Vous pouvez compter sur moi caporal, dit-elle en se levant. Je prendrais soin d'elle et de l'enfant  
Sa phrase n'étonna personne. Tout le monde connaissait sa passion pour les enfants et surtout les orphelins  
-Moi aussi dit Sasha en se levant  
-Pareil pour moi confirma Conny  
-Je la protégerais, caporal annonça Jean  
-C'est ce qu'on va tous faire admit Mikasa alors que ces 2 meilleurs amis acquiescèrent

* * *

Ainsi, commença les surveillances protégées de Petra.  
-J'en reviens pas dit Eren à son tour de garde. Comment vous et le capitaine, vous avez pu finir ensemble ?  
-C'est assez compliqué sourit la rousse  
-Mais imaginer le caporal avoir des sentiments est plus loin que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer  
-Le capitaine est un peu maladroit avec ces choses là c'est sûr. Mais c'est un homme vraiment bien, tu sais  
-Je sais avoua Eren. Il fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour sauver l'humanité  
-Ça c'est sur confirma Petra  
-Au fait, à combien de temps vous en êtes ?  
-Presque 3 mois  
-3 mois, dit-il en écarquillant les yeux. Mais c'est avant que je n'arrive dans l'escouade ça  
-Un peu avant de 56 éme expédition  
-Alors vous étiez ensemble et je n'ai rien remarqué  
-Je t'ai dit, c'était un peu compliqué Eren. Mais je te rassure aucun des garçons ne s'en étaient aperçu non plus dit-elle alors qu'un petit sourire triste apparu sur son visage. Je me demande comment ils auraient réagi s'ils l'avaient appris. Erd et Gunther auraient sûrement été choqué mais surtout encore plus protecteur avec moi quant à Auruo, il serait sûrement tomber sous le choc rigola-t-elle doucement et puis il n'aurait pas arrêté de me faire des commentaires déplacés pour me mettre mal à l'aise bien qu'il aurait été heureux pour moi  
-Eren intervint une voix alors que Sasha les rejoignait en courant. Le chef d'escouade Hanji te fait demander pour continuer les expériences. Je vais prendre le relaie avec Petra-San  
-D'accord merci dit le garçon en partant rejoindre la scientifique

* * *

Le temps passa ainsi au rythme des expériences de Hanji toujours plus poussé pour espérer activer le durcissement d'Eren. De son coté, Petra était devenue assez proche de Historia, celle qui prenait le plus son rôle de protectrice au sérieux. De plus, Petra était la seule à qui elle osait se confier du sentiment d'abandon qui la suivait depuis le départ d'Ymir et de sa vie en général. Elle avait fini par lui parler de sa mère, de comment elle était morte assassiné par un homme et que son père lui avait ensuite demander de partir sous le nom de Christa Lenz. C'est donc comme ça qu'elle à fuie pour arriver à sa formation de soldate

Un jour, Hanji est revenu avec un Eren à moitié fondu par ces expériences  
-Bon sang qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Petra en les observants mettre Eren sur un lit de l'infirmerie  
-Il a presque failli fusionner avec son corps de titan expliqua Hanji  
-C'est de votre faute dit Mikasa en la fusillant du regard. Vous l'avez poussé trop loin  
-Combien de fois s'est-il transformé ? Demanda Petra inquiète  
-4. Mais la dernière était très médiocre  
-Autrement dit, on a toujours pas avancé soupira Livaï à la porte  
-Eren fait ce qu'il peut l'informa Mikasa  
-Je ne le blâme pas pour ça. Je dis juste que tant que nous restons coincés ici nous sommes exposé. Et si un titan débarque de nouveau, nous sommes probablement foutu  
-Capitaine. Je suis sûr que Eren va réussir à apprendre le durcissement tenta Petra pour essayer de calmer les choses entre ces 2-là au caractère beaucoup trop semblable. Hanji tu as une idée de pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ?  
-Non je sais juste que quand je lui ai demandé d'écrire quelque chose, il a commencé à parler de son père sans aucune raison apparente puis il s'est mis à pleurer. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour le moment Eren est incapable de durcir son corps donc nous devons avancer sur notre autre plan. Essayer de comprendre en quoi la famille Reiss est lié au mur et que viens faire notre roi dans tout ça. Pour ce faire, Erwin est partis à la capitale

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, les 3 plus haut placé de l'équipe était rassemblé devant une note envoyé par Erwin  
-Donc il à découvert que la police militaire est prête à tous pour pour récupérer Eren et Historia y compris ignorer les besoins de ses citoyens et la protection et l'entretient des murs De plus,ils ont engagé la compagnie Reebs la plus riche entreprise de Trost pour les enlever. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser le roi agir ainsi indéfiniment  
-Mais pourquoi demander ça à des civiles plutôt que de s'en occuper eux même ? Ils sont sûrement des soldats mieux entraîner expliqua Petra  
-Oui mais ils ne doivent pas se faire repérer. Et comme ils peuvent faire pression facilement sur un patron en détenant le pouvoir, ils s'en servent. Je pense qu'Erwin à raison. Il faut leur retirer ce pouvoir et ramener le plus de personnes possibles dans notre camp  
-Alors vous compter vraiment mettre en danger Eren et Historia ? Demanda Petra choqué  
-Pas eux non dit Livaï en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Oh les gosses dit-il à Conny et Mikasa qui faisait le guet ramener tout le monde, réunion d'urgence  
Quelques instants plus tard, les 7 les ont rejoints dans la salle ou Hanji leur à fait passer la lettre de Erwin  
-Si on veut comprendre mieux les agissements de cette compagnie et ceux par qui ils sont dirigés, on doit se faire prendre au piège expliqua Hanji. Ce sera la première partie de notre plan pour prendre le pouvoir et destituer le roi  
-Prendre le pouvoir dit Armin choqué, mais ça semble infaisable  
-Enfaîte pas tant que ça expliqua Hanji malgré notre sous-nombre, vu la force du bataillon d'exploration, il ne nous faudrait que quelques instants pour prendre d'assaut la capitale . Mais nous ne comptons pas faire un massacre. Nous allons faire ça à notre manière  
-Alors si d'autres tarés sont prêt comme moi à suivre Erwin, on va lancer la première opération de notre plan  
-On vous suis affirmèrent les 7 ados.  
-Bien alors Eren et Historia, vous resterez ici avec Petra pendant que nous nous rendons à Trost  
-Mais si on est pas avec comment on peut se faire attraper par la compagnie Reebs ? Demanda Eren  
-C'est simple grâce à des doublures expliqua Hanji  
-Quoi ? Demanda Jean en voyant tout le monde l'observer. Vous voulez encore que je me fasse passer pour lui ?  
-C'est un ordre lui expliqua Livaï  
-Bien soupira-t-il  
-Et pour Historia ? Demanda Mikasa. Sasha est trop grande pour se faire passer pour elle et mon teint asiatique se fera tout de suite repérer  
-Non, j'ai la personne idéale pour jouer son rôle expliqua Hanji en fixant Armin  
-Moi ? Demanda-t-il choqué

* * *

Le lendemain, ils sont donc parti pour Trost laissant les 3 autres à la base.  
Arrivée en ville, l'opération se déroula comme prévue. Jean et Armin se firent enlever, mais il ne fallu pas longtemps aux autres pour les délivrer et ramener la compagnie Reebs de leur coté en décidant de leur livrer Eren et Historia

-Vous avez fait quoi ? S'offusqua Petra  
-T'inquiètes sourit Hanji ça fait partie du plan. La police milliaire doit croire que la compagnie va lui livrer Eren et Historia. Ça nous permettra de les approcher discrètement  
-Je n'aime pas du tout ce plan dit la rousse peu convaincue. Et si ça rate et qu'on les perd  
-Il sera assez facile pour nous de les rattraper. La police militaire ne s'est jamais battu contre des titans. Ils n'ont pas la même force que nous lui expliqua Livaï  
-Bon, maintenant nous allons pouvoir passer à la 2 éme partie de notre plan  
-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-On doit interroger la police militaire  
-Et vous croyez vraiment qu'ils ont répondre à vos questions ? Demanda la rousse  
-Pas sans un petit coup de pouce non intervint Livaï  
-Vous comptez les torturer ? Demanda-t-elle choqué  
-Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses pour ce qu'ils ont fait au révèrent Nick. Je veux confronter son meurtrier avoua Hanji.  
-Mais ce n'est pas en devenant comme eux qu'on pourra aider l'humanité  
-Non mais ce n'est pas en ne faisant rien qu'on avancera. On est en manque de temps. Nous n'avons pas le choix on doit comprendre l'origine des murs et ce que vient faire la famille Reiss la dedans  
-Je n'aime pas du tout ce plan, soupira-t-elle  
-Quoi qu'il en soit on n'a pas le choix. Hanji et moi, on va aller récupérer cet homme et peut être un ou 2 de ses amis qu'on va ramener ici. En attendant, reste ici avec les gosses

* * *

Bien entendu, grâce au talent des 2 membres du bataillon d'exploration, il ne leur fallu par longtemps pour revenir avec 2 hommes qu'ils ont conduit dans le sous sol avant de retirer le sac qui leur cachait la vue. Hanji et Livaï se sont ensuite enfermé dans le sous-sol ordonnant que personne ne les dérange  
-Petra-san, ce n'est pas bon pour vous de vous agiter comme ça lui fit remarquer Armin alors qu'elle faisait les 100 pas dans la salle principale  
-Je me demande juste comment on a pu en arriver là soupira-t-elle. A la base nous sommes là pour sauver l'humanité des titans.  
-Oui mais quand le roi lui-même fait obstacle à la sécurité de son peuple, nous n'avons plus le choix soupira Eren tandis qu'un cri se fit entendre des sous-sol  
-Ça à commencé dit Petra en se crispant  
-Nous sommes officiellement devenu des fugitifs soupira Sasha  
-Nous ne sommes plus de si bonnes personnes que ça fit remarquer Historia  
-Bordel pesta Jean. Si on se plante, c'est notre tête à tous que nous risquons  
-Pas plus que sur le terrain des titans lui fit remarquer Conny. Mais je n'en reviens pas de devoir me battre contre des humains maintenant  
Au bout d'un moment qui sembla une éternité, Livaï et Hanji ont fini par remonter  
-Nous avons les informations que nous voulions signala la brune  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? Demanda Eren  
-La famille Reiss est enfaîte la véritable famille royale  
-Ah ? Dit Historia choqué alors que tout le monde tournait le regard vers elle

* * *

Le soir, Livaï soupira en retirant sa chemise  
-Je comprends que tu me détestes après ce que j'ai fait, dit-il dos à son interlocutrice  
-Je ne vous déteste pas répondit Petra assise sur son lit  
-Parce que moi, je me dégoûte dit-il en regardant ses mains. D'abord, j'apprends que j'ai passé ces dernières années à butée des humains et maintenant, je m'en prends à eux. Tout ce bordel ne va jamais s'arrêter soupira-t-il  
-Capitaine dit-elle en le forçant à s'asseoir à coté d'elle. On finira bien par y arriver. On à plus avancer ces derniers temps que pendant ces 100 dernières années. C'est maintenant qu'il faut garder espoir. L'opération avec la compagnie Reebs commence demain. Vous devez rester fort. Si le plan d'Erwin fonctionne et qu'on arrive à placer Historia sur le trône, on pourra enfin agir à notre guise et reconquérir le mur Maria. Et comme vous l'avez dit, on ne peut pas échouer. Pas maintenant dit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre qui commençait doucement à s'arrondir  
-T'as raison, dit-il en fixant sa main sur son ventre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Livaï grogna en entendant toquer à sa porte  
-Quoi Jaeger soupira-t-il en se traînant à la porte avant de l'ouvrir  
-Caporal Chef, la compagnie Reebs est arrivé  
-Quoi déjà ? Demanda Petra dans le dos de Livaï  
-Heu Petra-san ? Demanda Eren en la voyant sortir du lit. Que faites vous dans la chambre du … Oh je suis désolé dit-il en comprenant. Je … je vous attend en bas, dit-il en rougissant  
-Ces gamins sont insupportables soupira Livaï en refermant la porte pour aller s'habiller  
Petra fit de même de son coté, mais en mettant une tenue un peu plus ample que celle de soldate. La compagnie était peut-être de leur côté, mais elle devait éviter que la rumeur de sa grossesse ne se propage trop loin.  
Arrivés en bas, ils ont rencontré le patron de l'entreprise ainsi que son fils  
-Où est l'autre binoclarde ? Se plain Livaï en ne voyant pas Hanji dans la pièce  
-Elle a filé voir le major Erwin expliqua Mikasa  
-Bon tant pis, on fera ça sans elle. Notre plan actuel est donc de mettre Historia sur le trône  
-Quoi ? Demanda la blonde perdue  
-Étant donné que la famille Fritz est une imposture et que la véritable famille royale est la famille Reiss, ça fait donc de toi l'héritière légitime. Toutefois, Historia, dit nous ce que tu en penses  
-N… non dit-elle timidement. Je ne peux pas faire ça  
-D'accord dit Livaï. Se retrouver tout d'un coup dans la plus haute posture de l'humanité est effrayant. Mais même si ta peur t'aveugle, tu ne devrais pas trop y penser. « Très bien, je le ferais » devrais être ta réponse dit-il en s'approchant d'elle d'une manière menaçante. Ou plutôt « je vais le faire »  
-Mais … je ne peux pas devenir reine dit-elle perdu  
-Je comprends dit-il en l'attrapant violemment par le col  
-Capitaine arrêté dit Petra en se précipitant pour tirer sur son bras  
-Dans ce cas enfui toi continuas Livaï. Mais sois sûr que nous te pourchasserons et que nous ferons tout pour te récupérer. C'est ton destin d'avoir peur. Si tu n'es pas d'accord, affronte-moi et bat moi dit-il en la lâchant violemment au sol  
-Capitaine la violence ne résoudra rien dit Petra en s'accroupissant à coté de la pauvre Historia. Il faut lui laisser du temps pour s'adapter à la situation  
-Sauf que du temps on en à pas lui fit remarquer Livaï. Que feras-tu demain ? Demanda-t-il à Historia. Tu crois pouvoir manger en paix et dormir tranquille ? Les personnes à tes côtés, seront-elles encore là demain ? Les gens normaux ne réfléchissent pas à ça. Mais j'ai vu trop de choses pour réfléchir normalement. L'enfer pourrait se déchaîner demain si le mur Rose tombe . Mais même si nous réfléchissons à un moyen que ça n'arrive pas tant qu'il y aura des gens dans notre chemin, nous seront bloqué. Si je dois devenir un meurtrier alors ainsi soit-il. Mais je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour sauver l'humanité. Mais si nous pouvons apporter la vérité à ce monde, toutes ces vies n'auront pas été sacrifiées en vain. Tu ne crois pas ? Alors tu dois prendre une décision. Obéir ou te battre ? On n'a pas le temps de déconner alors répond moi dit-il encore plus menaçant  
-Je vais le faire, hurla-t-elle finalement . À partir de maintenant je dois agir en reine n'est-ce pas ? Je peux le faire, faites moi confiance  
-Bien. Debout dit-il en l'aidant à se relever. Je compte sur toi Historia  
-Oui dit-elle convaincu alors que Petra lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule tout en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. Si elle devait le faire. Elle ne serait pas seule, elle le savait  
-Bien, voici donc la suite du plan continua Livaï. La compagnie Reebs va livrer Eren et Historia et nous les escorterons de loin jusqu'à l'endroit prévu. Notre cible est cet homme dit-il en montrant une photo. Rod Reiss, le père biologique de Historia. C'est lui qui est à la tête de l'organisation dans les murs et qui dirige le gouvernement. Une fois abattus, nous devons faire en sorte que le faux roi abdique et couronne Historia en dévoilant la vérité au peuple. Après ça, nous pourrons enfin nous occuper du trou dans le mur Maria

* * *

Le plan, c'est donc mis en route tandis que Petra fut comme d'habitude confinée à la base sous la surveillance d'un soldat de confiance.  
Mais lorsqu'elle vit revenir l'escouade, elle comprit vite que quelques chose clochait en ne voyant pas Eren et Historia avec eux  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Petra inquiète  
-Le président Reeds et 3 de ses hommes ont été assassinés et ils ont enlevé Eren et Historia expliqua Jean  
-Bordel pesta Livaï en fracassant son poing sur la table. Nous sommes arrivé trop tard. Ils ont masqué ça pour faire croire que c'est nous qui les avons tués. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Erwin se fasse arrêter et que le bataillon sois officiellement démanteler  
-Non. Alors on a fait tout ça pour rien ? Demanda-t-elle en baissant le regard  
-Sûrement pas s'offusqua Mikasa. Il est hors de question que je laisse tomber Eren. On doit le trouver d'une façon ou d'une autre  
-Mikasa à raison caporal. On ne peut pas se laisser faire sans se battre dit Armin convaincu  
-Vous avez raison les gosses. Mais on doit se montrer discret. Pour le moment, on doit essayer de chercher des informations discrètement dans la ville. Nous avons au moins un avantage  
-Lequel ? Demanda Conny  
-Ils ne connaissent pas encore le visage des nouvelles recrus contrairement à moi. Vous devrez donc enquêter dans votre coin. Nous parcourons la ville dés demain et nous retrouverons ici au soir. Mais surtout ne vous faites pas choper

* * *

Le lendemain, comme convenu, ils ont parcouru les rues à la recherche d'informations intéressante  
-Caporal dit Armin en passant la porte au soir. J'ai croisé le chef d'escouade Hanji. Elle m'a livré des informations de la plus haute importance  
-Je t'écoute  
-La raison de l'enlèvement de Eren est plus grave que nous le pensions. Après s'être rappelé d'une conversation entre Bertolt et Ymir, Hanji et Eren en ont conclu qu'un titan normal pouvait acquérir les pouvoirs de transformations en mangeant un autre titan qui à ce pouvoir. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Ymir quand elle a mangé l'un des amis de Bertolt et Reiner. Si cette théorie est juste, le gouvernement voudra probablement faire dévorer Eren par un titan qui pourrait se transformer en humain plus docile et non un rebelle comme lui  
À l'entente de cette phrase, Mikasa recula violemment sa chaise  
-Ou tu comptes aller Ackerman ? Demanda Livaï en la retenant  
-Chercher Eren  
-En partant directement à la capitale ? C'est un très mauvais plan  
-Je pense savoir ou il se trouve. J'ai repéré des actions étranges et beaucoup de garde autour d'un simple funérarium  
-C'est vrai que c'est étrange que des gardes se postent autour d'un bâtiment pareil réfléchi Jean  
-Avant de se lancer n'importe comment dans une mission suicide, on devrait y réfléchir  
-Caporal, Le chef d'escouade Hanji à d'autres informations l'informa Armin. Elle à retrouvé le fils de Reeds qui a échappé au massacre. Elle cherche maintenant un plan pour arriver à faire innocenter le bataillon grâce à ce témoin sans l'exposer à la police milliaire qui le tuera sur-le-champs si elle apprend qu'il est toujours en vie.  
-Alors on à peut être une chance de s'en sortir compris Petra. Si on arrive à innocenter le bataillon, la colère du peuple se tournera vers la police militaire et donc sur le roi  
-Mais ce n'est pas notre objectif principal pour le moment fit remarquer Mikasa  
-T'as raison, on doit laisser Hanji se charger de ça. Nous on doit retrouver Eren et Historia dit Livaï  
Ils ont ainsi passé la nuit à élaborer un plan pour retourner discrètement à la capitale dés le lendemain

* * *

Mais pendant leur filature, Livaï se fit découvrir par son ancien mentor, le tristement célèbre Kenny le trancheur de gorge. Et Livaï eu beaucoup de mal à échapper à celui qui lui avait appris sa façon de se battre et donc savait calculer ces moindres faits et gestes.  
Arrivé prés du reste de son escouade, il dû ordonner un repli stratégique. Mais bien vite ils se sont faits encercler par l'équipe anti-humains armé de fusille. Mikasa et Livaï ont donc couvert les autres pour leur permettre de s'enfuir. Mais une de leur ennemi failli tirer sur Jean si Armin n'était pas intervenu au dernier moment pour la tuer d'une balle rapide et net.

* * *

Après ce combat sanglant, ils n'ont pas eu d'autres choix que de se replier en vitesse  
-Oh bon sang dit Petra en sortant en trombe de leur repère. Capitaine, dit-elle en voyant ses nombreuses blessures . Qu'est s'est il passé ? Demanda-t-elle en passant délicatement son doigt sur une plaît ouverte sur son visage faisant grimacer légèrement Livaï  
-On est tombé dans un piège, dit-il avant d'observer Armin descendre le la charrette pour vomir tout le contenu de son estomac  
-Armin est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant doucement du blond  
-J'ai tué quelqu'un, dit-il en se laissant tomber le long d'un arbre horrifié  
-Quoi ? Demanda Petra choqué  
-Armin je suis désolé dit Jean en s'approchant de lui. C'est moi qui aurais du être dans cette situation. Si j'avais osé tirer tu n'aurais pas eu à me sauver la vie  
-Armin dit Livaï en s'approchant à son tour. Si tu n'avais pas tirer Jean serait mort. Tu es intelligent, tu as compris qu'une demi-mesure ne sauverait personne. Nous avons pu nous en tirer parce que tu t'es sali les mains  
-Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Demanda Petra perdu de leur échange  
-Ils ont créer une forme de déplacement 3D avec des fusilles conçu pour tuer des humain. Les 3 soldats avec moi ont été tués parce que l'ennemi avait prévu chacun de mes gestes  
-Comment, c'est possible ? Demanda-t-elle sachant très bien qu'il avait une façon d'agir unique  
-Parce que leur capitaine n'est autre que mon mentor qui m'a tout appris. Kenny le trancheur de gorge  
-Le tueur professionnel de soldat de l'armée militaire. Mais comment peut-il faire partie de cette même armée maintenant ?  
-J'avoue que ça me dépasse autant que toi. Kenny n'a jamais été du genre à écouter des ordres. Il à plutôt passé sa vie à survivre et il m'a apprit toutes ses techniques  
-Comment vous avez pu vous retrouver lié à un criminel pareil capitaine ?  
-En vivant moi-même dans les bas-fonds, j'étais aussi un délinquant avant qu'Erwin ne m'engage dans le bataillon. Si j'ai réussi à survivre à la mort de ma mère, c'est uniquement grâce à Kenny avoua-t-il. Mais je pensais qu'il était mort depuis des années, car je ne l'ai plus jamais revu depuis que j'ai été capable de me débrouiller seul en volant ma propre nourriture pour survivre

* * *

Après tous ces rebondissements, Petra pris en main les soins de chacun avant de les obliger à aller se reposer.  
Mais aucun d'eux n'imaginait la menace qui pesait sur eux tandis qu'un homme suivait les traces laissé par leur charrette au milieu des bois. Kenny était bien décidé à en finir une bonne fois pour toute en s'occupant de Livaï pendant son sommeil . Une fois leur chef éteint, son escouade se retrouverais perdu et se serait la fin du bataillon d'exploration.

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit, Petra se réveilla en entendant gémir à coté d'elle. Surprise, elle observa Livaï dormir d'un rêve agité qui ne semblait pas du tout plaisant. La vision de son supérieur tremblant serra son cœur alors sans réfléchir, elle se colla à son dos avant d'entourer sa taille de l'un de ses bas  
-Petra, dit-il en se réveillant en sursaut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Désolé capitaine dit-elle gêné. Mais vous faisiez un cauchemar  
-Je sais, dit-il en se relevant en position assise avant de se passer une main sur le visage  
-Vous voulez m'en parler ?  
-C'est juste le fait d'avoir revu Kenny. Ça m'a rappeler cette nuit. Celle de la mort de ma mère  
-Est-ce que … est-ce que vous voudriez bien me parler d'elle ? Demanda-t-elle timidement  
Surpris, Livaï tourna le regard vers elle pour voir qu'elle était très sérieuse  
-Ma mère était une prostituée de la ville souterraine soupira-t-il en baissant la tête. Elle est tombée enceinte de l'un de ses clients. Bien sur, ce salop n'a rien assumé. Malgré tout, elle à décidé de me garder et de m'élever comme elle pu. Mais avec sa grossesse, elle avait perdu beaucoup de client et elle n'avait plus de quoi nous nourrir correctement. Un jour, elle est tombé malade et sans soins, elle à fini par mourir. Je suis resté prêt d'elle pendant un bon moment. Probablement des jours et la pièce empestait la mort. C'est là que Kenny est arrivé. Quand il m'a aperçu, il m'a directement pris sous son aile. J'ignore pourquoi il a eu cet élan d'altruisme à mon égard  
-Je suis désolé, dit-elle sincèrement ça à du être horrible  
Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Petra l'attira doucement à elle avant de les allonger correctement  
-Merci glissa finalement Livaï d'une voix faible en se sentant rassurer de s'endormir ainsi contre elle

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Livaï s'extirpa doucement des bras de Petra ne voulant pas la réveiller. Puis il quitta silencieusement la pièce. Il devait trouver d'urgence un autre plan pour sauver Eren et Historia. Un plan que Kenny ne soupçonnerais pas et ça n'allais pas être une mince affaire.  
Mais un peu après son départ de la chambre, un homme observa par la fenêtre la pièce. Un tel niveau de propreté appartenait d'office à Livaï. Alors doucement, Kenny entra dans la pièce pour s'approcher du lit. Mais il fronça finalement les sourcils en voyant des cheveux roux et non noirs.  
-Ttttssss pensa Kenny en observant le visage paisible de la jeune femme. Il ne perd pas son temps le gamin.  
D'ailleurs il était assez surpris que son ancien disciple se laisse laisser à de telles convenances dans une situation si critique. Mais après tout, la petite était plutôt canon. Il pouvait comprendre son choix. Malgré tout, ça changeait ses plans. Pour mettre Livaï hors d'état de nuire, il devait adopter une autre stratégie. Tuer celle à qui il tient devrait avoir son petit effet  
Sans réfléchir plus, le mercenaire pointa son fusille vers la jeune femme. Mais il se crispa en entendant celle-ci se retourner. Et quand elle fut endormie sur le dos, Kenny observa quelques choses d'étrange. Une légère rondeur au niveau de son ventre. En comprenant qu'elle attendait un enfant, Kenny écarquilla les yeux alors que l'image de sa sœur lui revint en tête. S'il tuait cette fille, il tuait la seule descendance qui restait d'elle  
-Kutchel soupira-t-il pour lui-même. Tu m'as laissé un sacré merdier sur les bras en pondant ce gamin.  
Bien sûr, il devait éliminer Livaï, car il faisait obstacle à son plan. Mais il ne pouvait pas tuer la dernière chose qui restait de sa sœur. Son petit-fils ou sa petite fille.  
Et pour la 2 éme fois de sa vie, Kenny réalisa un geste altruiste en quittant la base ennemi sans tuer personne.  
-Capitaine dirent ses hommes en le voyant revenir. Vous avez réussi ? Vous avez tué le caporal Livaï ?  
-Non, j'ai décidé de changer de stratégie  
-Mais capitaine  
-J'ai dit, on change de stratégie, ordonna-t-il en leur lançant un regard noir


	4. Chapter 4

Quelques jours plus tard, Livaï avait mis sur pied un autre plan consistant à repérer des membres de la police militaire faisant des rondes dans la forêt pour voler leurs tenues et ainsi pouvoir s'infiltrer plus facilement.  
Il ne leur fallu d'ailleurs pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver 2 jeunes recrues et de les dépouiller. Mais sous la surprise de tous le garçon capturé convaincu de l'innocence du bataillon demanda à les aider.  
Après un petit test, Jean décida de leur faire confiance pour les aider à s'infiltrer dans le QG de la police militaire central. Et avec une facilité déconcertante, ils ont mis les hommes hors d'état de nuire et ont enlevé leur chef pour l'interroger.  
Seulement, au même moment, Hanji mis en place son plan pour rétablir la vérité en commençant par rallier les journalistes de Trost de leur côté. Pour cela, elle a utiliser le fils Reebs afin de faire avouer à la police le meurtre de son père devant des centaines d'habitants et les journalistes qui ont ainsi pu relater la nouvelle parmi tout les habitants ainsi que la vérité sur le faux roi en place  
De son coté, au bord de son exécution, Erwin mit également un dernier plan en marche. Celui de faire croire aux dirigeants avec l'aide du commandant Pixis la chute du mur Rose obligeant ainsi la population à venir se réfugier dans le dernier mur restant, le mur Sina. Mais comme le pensait Erwin, ces vieux riches on préférer leur confort plutôt que de sauver la population.  
À la suite de leur réponse, le commandant en chef Zackley ordonna de neutraliser la police militaire centrale. Et d'arrêter les dirigeants ainsi que leur faux roi  
Tous ces plans mêlés les uns aux autres ont permis de libérer enfin le bataillon de tous soupçons pour qu'il puisse rependre sa place d'origine. Mais malgré cette victoire, ils leur fallait encore trouver Eren, Historia et Kenny.

* * *

Afin de trouver des indices sur leur cachette, Erwin profita de sa position à la capitale pour enquêter sur la famille Reiss et trouver l'emplacement de leur terre étant sûrement l'endroit où ils ont emmené les 2. Une fois fait, il envoya les informations à Hanji qui s'empressa de rejoindre l'escouade Livaï afin de lancer l'expédition tout en leur expliquant les autres informations qu'Erwin avait pu trouver.  
Le père de la famille Reiss possédait 5 enfant plus une fille illégitime qu'il avait eue avec une servante. Également, en interrogeant les membres du gouvernement Erwin confirma ses doutes en apprenant que la famille Reiss pouvait altérer les souvenirs de la population.  
Enfin, il avait découvert que 5 ans plus tôt, un incendie engendré par des bandits à ravagé leur maison tuant tout les membres de la famille sauf le père. Après avoir perdu toute sa famille, il a essayé de reprendre contact avec sa fille illégitime Historia. Mais pour qu'il s'y intéresse aussi soudainement était étrange. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de spécial dans leur lignée.  
Seulement, Hanji ne croyait pas à la théorie de l'incendie par des bandits, car l'église était en pierre et qu'elle à été détruite d'une manière étrange. C'est pourquoi elle voulait absolument voir cette église.  
Pendant le trajet jusqu'à cette église, Livaï découvrit enfin le nom de famille de Kenny, Ackerman. Il ne lui en avait pas fallu plus pour interroger Mikasa à ce sujet, mais elle ne savait pas grand-chose à part que sa famille paternelle était persécuté et que celui-ci avait du fuir. Mais ce qui perturba le plus Livaï, était que Mikasa avait vécu la même expérience de force soudaine et énorme qui émerge dans le corps que seul Kenny et lui avaient connus jusqu'à maintenant.

* * *

Enfin, ils sont arrivés à l'église ou ils ont repérer un sous-sol dans lequel les attendaient leurs ennemis. Et il fallu un combat acharné entre les 2 armées pour qu'ils puissent rejoindre Eren juste au moment ou Rob Reiss se transformait en titan détruisant ainsi la grotte dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à cause de sa taille colossale. Mais quand tout sembla désespéré, Eren attrapa un produit chimique qu'il engloutit avant de se transformer. Ceci lui permit de se solidifier afin de maintenir la grotte et sauver tout le monde.

* * *

Mais après être sorti de là, ils ont vu le titan de Rod Reiss continuer sa route vers le mur. Le bataillon n'a donc pas eu d'autres choix que de le poursuivre pour l'arrêter. Et pendant cette poursuite, Eren et Historia ont pu leur raconter ce qu'ils ont découvert. À savoir que la famille Reiss possède le pouvoir du titan originel depuis des générations jusqu'à ce que Grisha Jaeger ne viennent tous les tuer pour dévorer la sœur aînée de Historia afin d'obtenir son pouvoir pour ensuite transformer son fils et le laisser le dévorer pour lui transmettre. Ceci empêchant les détendeurs du titan de la famille Reiss d'être corrompu par les idées du premier roi laissant ainsi les titans les envahir sans rien faire.  
Eren a donc expliqué qu'il allait se laisser dévorer par Rod pour que la famille royale reprenne le pouvoir du titan et puisse ainsi sauver l'humanité . Mais Historia lui interdit, car ce pouvoir dans une personne de sang royal allait encore être corrompu. Mais cette décision incluait qu'il fallait tuer le père d'Historia, car son titan les menaçait tous.  
Pour réussir à l'arrêter, Eren à d'abord tenter d'utiliser son cri pour contrôler les titans, mais sans succès. Leur seule chance de tuer ce titan était donc d'utiliser la population comme appât, car il semblait être déviant et se dirigeait vers les grandes villes.  
Grâce aux canons posés sur les murs, ils ont réussi à le ralentir quelque peu. Et pendant ce temps, Erwin et Livaï essayèrent de convaincre Historia de quitter le champ de bataille. Mais elle était bien décidée à sauver son peuple si elle devait devenir reine par la suite.  
Mais au moment ou le titan atteint le mur, le vent tourna envoyant toute la chaleur contre les soldats qui ne virent plus rien. Ils ont donc envoyé Eren attaquer sous sa forme de titan afin de lui envoyer des barils explosif dans son visage espérant ainsi que ça explosera sa nuque.  
Seulement, l'explosion obligeant tout les soldat à aller attaquer les bouts de chaire pour trouver la nuque afin qu'il ne se régénère pas. Et au final, se fut Historia qui le fini sous les yeux ébahi de la population. Et voyant tout ces regards l'observer, Historia se releva pour annoncer fièrement être la reine des murs et que dorénavant elle les protégerait tous.

* * *

À la fin du combat, Livaï est partis dans les souterrains des Reiss avec plusieurs soldats pour arrêter les membre de la police militaire central restant. C'est comme ça que Livaï se retrouva face à son ancien mentor agonisant contre un arbre  
-Te voilà toi dit l'homme en l'observant  
-Aucun membre de ton équipe n'a survécu lui annonça-t-il. Il ne reste plus que toi on dirait. Avec tout le sang que tu perds et les brûlures qui parcourent ton corps, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir. On dirait bien que c'est la fin pour toi  
-T'en est sûr ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire mauvais en lui montrant la seringue à côté de lui. Cette même seringue remplis du produit permettant de transformer quelqu'un en titan  
-Tu aurais pu te faire cette piqûre bien avant quand il te restait des forces lui fit remarquer Livaï. Pourquoi avoir attendu ?  
-Va savoir, je n'avais peut-être pas envie de finir comme l'autre épave  
-T'es pas vraiment du genre à attendre la mort au pied d'un arbre. Au point ou t'en est. Si tu me disais la vérité  
-T'as raison, je veux pas crever. Je voulais m'emparer de ce pouvoir . Mais je crois que ça y est. J'ai enfin compris son point de vue. On a tous une obsession qui nous tient en vie. Toi s'est quoi la tienne Livaï ? Cette petite rousse ? Ou bien le gamin qu'elle porte ?  
-Comment tu es au courant de ça ? Demanda-t-il en lui plaquant sa lame sous la gorge  
-Alors j'avais raison hein, c'est bien ton gosse qu'elle attend  
-Répond dit Livaï en perdant patience  
-J'ai trouvé votre pathétique cachette. J'étais venu là pour te tuer, mais quand je suis entré dans ta chambre, c'est elle que j'ai trouvé.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Demanda-t-il en appuyant sa lame plus fort sur sa peau  
-Rien, au moment ou j'allais tirer, j'ai constaté sa grossesse et là, l'image de ta mère m'est revenu en tête. Cette stupide femme. J'ai pris tellement de décision stupide pour elle  
-Qui es-tu par rapport à ma mère ?  
-Quelle question, j'étais son frangin  
-Ça fait donc de moi un Ackerman comme je le pensais  
-Oui, toi aussi tu portes ce nom maudit qui a été renié par la famille royale. C'est pour ça que nos existences à tous ont été guidé par la misère. Mais on dirait que toi et cette gamine asiatique d'une autre branche de notre famille vous en êtes plutôt bien sortit. Qui sait, c'est peut-être vous qui briserez notre malédiction. J'ai jamais eu la fibre paternelle gamin, mais j'espère que tu démerderas mieux que moi, dit-il en lui tendant la seringue  
-Kenny dit-il en voyant son regard se vider de toute vie.  
S'en était fini de lui

* * *

Le lendemain, Petra se précipita observer par la fenêtre de sa cachette après avoir entendu des sabots s'approcher. En lançant un regard discret, elle pria pour ne pas se faire repérer par l'ennemi. Mais elle soupira rassurée en reconnaissant les 2 personnes présente  
-Sacha, Conny, sourit-elle en sortant de la cabane. Je suis heureuse de vous voir sain et sauf, dit-elle sincèrement. Mais où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète  
-Ne vous en faites pas. Ils sont tous resté à la capitale lui expliqua Sacha. Le caporal en chef nous envoie vous chercher  
-Alors vous avez réussi ?  
-Oui confirma Conny. Mais Historia à gagner la confiance du peuple toute seule en les protégeant. Cette prouesse à permis un merveilleux coup d'éclat qui a assit sa légitimité au trône  
-Les protéger de quoi ? Demanda Petra perdu  
-Venez avec nous, on vous expliquera tout en route. Vous avez pas mal de chose à savoir lui sourit Sasha  
-Vous voulez déjà reprendre la route ? Vous ne voulez pas manger un bout et vous reposer un peu avant ?  
-C'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas faim  
À l'entente de cette phrase sortant de la bouche de la brune, Petra se figea en comprenant que quelques choses n'allais pas  
-À vrai dire aucun de nous n'a mangé depuis le combat. Je suppose que le faite d'avoir dû tuer des humains nous rend malade annonça Conny  
-Oh non dit-elle désolé en voyant leurs regards torturés. Regardez-moi tous les 2 leur ordonna-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas des monstres, je sais que ce que vous avez fait est dur, mais c'était malheureusement nécessaire. Sans vous, on aurait jamais pu sauver Historia et Eren et on aurait jamais pu prendre le pouvoir. La vie de soldat est dur j'en ai bien conscience et je suis désolé que ce soit tombé sur vous de nouveau. Mais vous devez arrêter de vous morfondre. Notre combat n'est pas fini  
-Vous avez raison. On doit encore récupérer le mur Maria dit Conny convaincu tandis que Sasha l'approuva d'un signe de tête  
-J'aime mieux ça dit-elle en voyant leur air combatif revenir. Maintenant vous aller manger un petit bout avant de partir. Je ne permettrais pas que vous perdiez vos forces  
-Mais Petra-san, c'est à nous de prendre soin de vous lui fit remarquer Sasha  
-C'est un ordre. Je reste tout de même votre aîné  
-D'accord, approuvèrent-ils en la suivant vers la cabane  
-À ton avis, c'est parce qu'elle porte l'enfant du capitaine qu'elle devient de plus en plus effrayante ? Glissa Conny à l'oreille de Sasha  
-J'ai entendu fit remarquer Petra  
-Heu … désolé dit-il gêné  
Après ça, les 3 sont partis en direction de la capitale

* * *

-Petra ça fait plaisir de te voir sourit Hanji en venant l'aider à descendre de son cheval  
-Qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras ?  
-Oh rien de grave, juste une petite balle mais les médecins de la capitale m'ont très bien soigné  
-J'en reviens pas qu'on puisse revenir ici en toute sécurité dit-elle en observant la ville autour d'elle  
-Oui, mais toutefois, je veux que tu restes discrète lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille. Même si c'est pour le moment les soldats qui ont pris le pouvoir, les règles n'ont pas changé  
-Je comprends, je ferais attention, approuva-t-elle en se disant qu'elle avait été maligne d'enfiler une tenue un peu plus ample avant de les rejoindre. Au fait où est le capitaine ?  
-Dans le bâtiment, dit-elle en l'y conduisant  
Arrivée dans une pièce un peu plus reculé, Petra vit Livaï posté devant un corps au milieu de la morgue improvisé  
-Capitaine dit-elle en s'approchant de lui alors que Hanji avait déjà filé autre part. C'est … dit-elle en observant l'homme mort  
-Kenny répondit Livaï. Après toutes ces années, je sais enfin son lien avec moi  
-Et quel est-il ?  
-C'est mon oncle  
-Oh, je suis désolé dit-elle en attrapant timidement sa main.  
-J'ai toujours eu un nom de famille, tu sais dit-il après un moment de silence, mais ma mère ne voulait pas que je l'apprenne  
-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle en se rappelant qu'effectivement, personne n'avait jamais mentionner son nom de famille  
-D'après Kenny il serait maudit parce que nous sommes une famille plus forte que la moyenne et que nous pouvons résister au pouvoir de la famille royal alors ils ont préférer nous évincer par peur. Je suis un Ackerman  
-Vous voulez dire que vous êtes de la même famille que Mikasa ?  
-Je suppose qu'elle est ma cousine en quelque sorte  
-Ça explique que votre force sois si semblable comprit-elle. Vous avez toujours été des prodiges tous les 2

* * *

Après ça, ils ont quittés la morgue pour rejoindre le reste de l'escouade  
-Eren sourit-elle rassuré en le voyant discuter avec Jean, Mikasa et Armin. Je suis heureuse de te revoir  
-Moi aussi sourit le brun  
-Et où est Historia ?  
-Elle est à l'intérieur. Elle discute avec le major Erwin et les autres haut placé de son couronnement de demain lui expliqua Armin  
-Et comment va Erwin ?  
-Plutôt bien. Il a échappé de justesse à la peine de mort, mais son plan à bien fonctionné

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Petra attendit que les hauts dirigeants aient quitté la salle de réunion avant d'y entrer à son tour. Dedans, elle trouva Historia qui observait la ville par la fenêtre  
-Alors je dois vous appelle votre majesté à partir de maintenant ?  
En se retournant surprise, Historia sourit en la reconnaissant  
-Bien sûr que non, pas après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi  
-Je n'ai rien fait de spécial  
-Bien sûr que si. Vous savez pendant que j'étais avec mon père, j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs sur ma grande sœur et vous m'y faites un peu penser. Elle aussi était toujours là pour m'écouter et m'épauler  
-Oh Historia je suis désolé de ce qu'il lui est arrivé et à ton père aussi.  
-La folie du premier roi les avaient tous les 2 envahis. C'est à moi d'enfin activer un changement dans la royauté pour qu'on puisse se débarrasser des titans une bonne fois pour toute  
-Tu as raison et je pense que tu feras une reine merveilleuse  
-Merci dit-elle sincèrement. Mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de me retrouver devant le peule demain  
-Il n'y à pas de raison. Avec ce que tu as réalisé, ils ne peuvent que t'adorer  
-Vous resterez à mes cotés n'est ce pas ?  
-Je suis désolé dit-elle sincèrement. J'aurais vraiment aimé mais je ne peux pas trop m'exposer. Si quelqu'un découvre ma condition je serai quand même en danger. Les lois n'ont pas changé malgré l'avancée du bataillon d'exploration  
-Ces lois sont stupides. Dés que je serais au pouvoir, je ferais tout pour les faire changer  
-Mais ça ne sera pas facile de convaincre les hauts placés de l'armée  
-Mais j'y arriverais je vous le jure. En attendant, j'aimerais que vous soyez dans la population demain avec le reste du bataillon. Loin des hauts placés il n'y a pas de risque  
-D'accord, je serais là dit-elle finalement

* * *

Ainsi, le lendemain, Historia apparus sur le balcon du palais face au peuple. Et derrière elle, Erwin, Pixis et tous les autres dirigeant d'armée étaient rassemblé. Petra quant à elle, sourit posté dans la foule. Comme les autres, elle portait une veste avec le symbole du bataillon, mais sa chemise était expressément plus ample que celles des autres pour pouvoir cacher ses rondeurs.  
Autour d'elle, elle pouvait entendre le peuple vanter les exploits de leur nouvelle reine  
-Il paraît que c'est cette gamine qui a éliminé le titan bien plus grand que le mur qui nous à attaqué  
-Oui c'est elle, tout les gens présent peuvent en témoigner  
-C'est dingue, qui aurait cru qu'une aussi petite et chétive fille soit aussi forte  
-Elle a fait partis de bataillon d'exploration aussi. Et puis son père est l'ancien souverain qui à perdu les pédales en se transformant en titan. Elle n'a pas eu d'autres choix que de l'éliminer  
Petra sourit encore plus en entendant cela. Historia n'avait pas à s'en faire. Son peuple lui faisait déjà confiance.  
Quelques instants plus tard, le commandant en chef Zackley couronna officiellement la jeune fille qui fut directement acclamée par une foule d'applaudissements

* * *

Après la cérémonie, le bataillon est retourné dans le palais et les derniers membres de la 104 ème brigade se sont empressé d'aller féliciter leur amie.  
-Je n'en reviens pas de ce qu'on accomplit ces gamins avoua Livaï en avançant dans les couloirs avec Petra. Avec tout les combats qu'on a livré, le bataillon à perdu beaucoup de sa force en perdant la plupart de ces meilleurs éléments et pourtant on est arrivé jusque là  
-C'est sur mais on y serait jamais arrivé sans leurs sacrifices. Maintenant à nous de faire en sorte qu'ils n'aient pas été vains  
Livaï allait lui répondre quand des éclats de voix retentirent dans leurs dos. Au loin, ils ont vu les 7 autres membres de l'escouade s'approcher devancer par Historia. À coté d'elle, Eren ne semblait pas du tout convaincu par ce qu'elle allait faire tandis que Jean souriait semblant l'encourager et les autres la suivait curieux de ce qu'elle allait faire.  
En arrivant devant eux, Historia releva son regard confiant vers Livaï, mais elle perdit très rapidement sa confiance. Toutefois, elle finie tout de même par lui infliger un coup-de-poing dans le bras  
-Ahah, dit-elle en reculant quelque peu faisant rigoler Petra. C'était sans doute quelques choses qu'ils rêvaient tous depuis un moment. Et avec son rang, Historia pouvait maintenant défier son ancien capitaine .  
-Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça hein ? Vas-y ose donc …  
-Je crois que je vous dois à tous un grand merci la coupa Livaï en leur souriant discrètement tandis qu'ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux  
Petra elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en le fixant du coin de l'œil.C'était sa façon à lui de montrer qu'il était quand même fier de ces gamins.

* * *

Le lendemain, Petra s'approcha de Livaï après le déjeuner  
-Capitaine, j'aimerais vous demander quelques choses  
-Je t'écoute dit-il simplement  
-J'aimerais avoir l'autorisation de me rendre au district de Trost  
-Pour quelle raison ?  
-J'aimerais aller rendre visite à mon père. Je pense qu'il est temps qu'il sache qu'il va devenir grand-père maintenant que nous pouvons nous déplacer librement. Bien sûr, je ne vous demande pas de venir avec. Je sais que vous êtes très demandé avec l'arrestation des anciens responsables du pouvoir  
-Je comprends. Je trouverais quelqu'un pour t'accompagner  
-Non pas la peine, je ne risque rien à y aller en civil. C'est mon pè ne risque rien chez lui. Faites moi confiance  
-Bien, soupira-t-il. Quand compte tu partir ?  
-Dés que possible dans la journée  
-Je vais te faire préparer une monture  
-Merci sourit-elle

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, elle toqua à la porte de la petite maison ou un homme vient lui ouvrir avant d'écarquiller les yeux  
-Petra … tu … tu es vivante  
-Comme tu le vois, sourit-elle  
-J'ai eu tellement peur de ne jamais te revoir, dit-il les larmes aux yeux. J'ai entendu parler de ce titan féminin caché dans les murs et puis il y a eu cette recherche contre vous avant le couronnement de la reine. Oh j'ai eu si peur si tu savais dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras  
-Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé. Mais je ne pouvais pas te donner de nouvelles dit-elle sincèrement tandis que son père fronça les sourcils sentant qu'un truc clochait avec sa fille  
-Petra, dit-il en s'écartant d'un coup d'elle pour poser son regard vers son ventre  
-Oui, j'ai pas mal de chose à te dire, avoua-t-elle. Mais on ferait mieux de rentrer  
Obéissant, son père les fit tout 2 prendre place dans le salon.  
-Je suppose vu ton regard que tu as compris que j'étais enceinte  
-De combien de temps ? Lui demanda-t-il  
-4 mois maintenant. C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle je suis encore en vie. Je n'ai pas pu participer aux dernières missions pour me protéger  
-Alors cet enfant t'a protégé ?  
-Dans un sens, je suppose. Toute mon escouade est morte tu sais. Aucun doute que ça me serais arrivé également si j'étais partis en expédition.  
-Alors je suppose que c'est une bonne chose. Mais je pensais qu'en tant que soldate de ton rang, tu ne pouvais pas avoir de vie de famille, ni même de relation  
-C'est le cas. Seulement c'est arrivé comme ça. Le Major Erwin est au courant et fait tout pour me cacher, mais je ne saurais bientôt plus le cacher.  
-Alors tu devrais rester ici  
-Je ne peux pas soupira-t-elle. Nous avons encore la reconquête du mur Maria à prévoir. Bien que je ne pourrais pas participer à l'expédition, je veux me rendre utile. Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle en voyant son regard inquiet. Il ne nous arrivera rien. Pas tant que son père veille sur nous  
-Qui est-ce ? Osa-t-il finalement demander  
-Le caporal Livaï dit-elle timidement  
Dans un sens, son père ne fut pas étonné de cette nouvelle. Le meilleur soldat de l'humanité était connu dans tous les recoins des murs et c'est en entendant ces prouesses que sa fille avait voulu se lancer dans le bataillon d'exploration. Mais surtout, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureuse que le jour ou elle à découvert qu'elle était prise dans l'escouade Livaï. Il avait toujours vu l'admiration que sa fille lui portait, mais en vivant avec lui, ses sentiments ont du tout logiquement se développer  
-Je veux rencontrer ce garçon. J'aimerais que tu l'invites à la maison lui demanda-t-il finalement

* * *

-Tu veux que je quoi ? Demanda Livaï en la dévisageant  
-Juste pour un repas. C'est normal que mon père veuille rencontrer le père de son petit-fils ou sa petite fille et puis c'est important pour moi que vous le rencontriez. S'il vous plaît, capitaine dit-elle suppliante  
Face à son regard de chaton, Livaï finit par soupirer  
-Je suppose que je peux demander à Erwin une journée de congé  
-Merci dit-elle comblé

* * *

Et le lendemain, Livaï se retrouva assis face au père de Petra  
-Donc si je comprend bien dit l'homme le plus âgé, en ce moment vous travaillez sur un plan pour essayer de récupérer le mur Maria  
-C'est ça confirma Livaï. Si nous arrivons à récupérer le mur Maria, nous récupérions le tiers de nos terres que nous avons perdu, il y a maintenant presque 5 ans. Ainsi, ça pourrais nous permettre de nous attaquer aux restes de terres extérieures pour finir par éliminer tout les titans afin que la génération future n'ai plus à vivre de tels horreurs  
En observant le soldat, monsieur Ral vit la sincérité dans son regard. Il semblait vouloir le meilleur surtout pour son enfant à naître. Et il ne semblait pas être un mauvais bougre malgré son air froid  
-Bon je vais faire la vaisselle annonça Petra en se levant. Papa essaye de ne pas être déplacé d'accord  
Les 2 hommes l'ont donc observer quitter la pièce en silence avant que monsieur Ral ne se tourne de nouveau vers Livaï  
-Ma fille me connaît décidément trop bien. Mais je m'inquiète pour elle s'est normal. Vous connaîtrez ça vous aussi. Vous savez, je l'ai toujours trouvé trop jeune pour se marier. Mais je suppose que je dois m'adapter à la situation maintenant qu'elle est enceinte. Mais je vous en pris prenez soin d'elle. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste. Sa mère est morte en la mettant au monde, c'est le dernier souvenir que j'ai d'elle  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Personne ne lui fera de mal. J'en fais le serment  
Cette réponse à fini par satisfaire monsieur Ral. Même s'il semblait avoir du mal à l'exprimer, ce soldat semblait vraiment tenir à sa fille et c'est tout ce qu'il lui fallait

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Livaï à était assis dans la salle de réunion du palais royale entouré de Erwin, Historia, Pixis, Zackley et quelques membres de la noblesse. D'habitude, il se tenait loin de ces réunions qui parlait du futur de la direction du pays. Mais aujourd'hui, il devait se tenir là.  
En effet, Historia lui avait parlé de son idée de créer un établissement pour tous les orphelins de bas-fond où ils seraient nourris et ou des adultes seraient là pour s'occuper d'eux. Ayant grandi dans ces conditions, ce projet lui avait directement parlé et il comptait bien le défendre bec et ongles  
-Alors Votre Altesse, pourquoi nous avoir rassemblé ?  
-J'aimerais vous parler de 2 projets annonça-t-elle. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais utiliser les fonds publics pour rénover un bâtiment afin de créer un orphelinat pour les enfants des bas-fonds  
-Mais enfin Votre Altesse. Ce projet est insensé. Ne croyez-vous pas que nous avons d'autres choses à penser en ce moment ?  
-Qu'est-ce qui peut être mieux que de penser au bien-être de la population ? Demanda Livaï en le fusillant du regard. Nous avons mis Historia au pouvoir pour faire changer les choses afin que la population ne se retrouve plus dans une pauvreté aussi élevée qu'auparavant. Alors c'est ce que nous allons faire.  
-Mais un tel projet vaut beaucoup d'argent  
-Certes mais les fonds public viennent de la population, c'est donc à eux d'en profiter. Qu'en dites-vous ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les membres de la noblesse. Après tout, c'est vous qui payez les plus grand impôts  
Bien sûr, il avait accompagné sa question avec son regard noir habituel les dissuadant d'aller contre ce projet  
-Nous pensons que c'est une belle idée annonça finalement l'un d'entre eux. S'occuper de ces enfants permettra qu'il y ait moins de voyous dans les rues et donc que nous subissions moins de vol. Nous pensons que ce projet peut être bénéfique pour tout le monde  
-Bien alors c'est réglé sourit Historia. Je me chargerais de ce projet moi-même  
-D'accord dit Zackley mal à l'aise et concernant votre 2 ème projet Votre Altesse ?  
-J'aimerais faire un changement de loi  
-Concernant quelle loi ?  
-Celle qui interdit aux membres du bataillon d'exploration d'avoir une famille alors que les autres corps militaire n'ont pas cette interdiction  
-Mais pour quelle raison ?  
-Parce que je trouve ça idiot. Avoir une famille n'empêchera pas un soldat de faire son travail correctement. Ils risquent déjà leur vie tous les jours pour protéger la population. C'est injuste de les privés de bonheur en retour  
En entendant son projet, Erwin tourna discrètement son regard vers Livaï, il savait très bien pourquoi elle tenait absolument à faire abolir cette loi. Leur nouvelle reine ne sera pas d'accord de laisser Petra se faire retirer son bébé  
-Mais votre altesse, nous …  
-Nous devrions voter le coupa Pixis. Que ceux qui sont pour de faire abolir cette loi lève la main  
Directement, une dizaine de mains s'est dressé contre 3 encore baissé  
-Bien annonça le vieil homme. Je pense que cette loi peut être officiellement supprimée  
Il avait dit ça en fixant Livaï qui avait fini par comprendre qu'il avait vu juste. Pixis avait bien deviné la grossesse de Petra à l'infirmerie la dernière fois.


	5. Chapter 5

2 mois plus tard, le projet d'Historia avait été mis en place et ce mouvement de bienveillance envers le peuple avait encore renforcé l'adoration du peuple à son égard. Si bien que maintenant, ils lui avaient donné le surnom affectif de la divine bergère.  
De son coté, Hanji avait envoyé le rapport de la grossesse de Petra et maintenant que la loi avait été levé, elle pouvait se promener sans crainte d'être découverte. Surtout maintenant qu'elle en était à 6 mois s'étaient assez compliqués pour elle de cacher son état.  
Du côté de Eren, maintenant qu'il avait réussi le durcissement, Hanji avait pu continuer son entraînement avec lui. Et grâce à de nombreuses inventions découvertes après l'arrestation des anciens dirigeants, ils ont pu créer de plus en plus d'armes contre les titans. Et ils se sont également servis de la roche lumineuse dans la cave des Reiss pour créer des lumières partout dans les villes souterraines et pour la nuit

* * *

Ce jour-là, Livaï et Petra se trouvaient sur le mur de Trost avec d'autres soldats et des journalistes pendant qu'Hanji testait sa nouvelle invention. Un piège créé avec le durcissement du corps de titan d'Eren. Une fois coincée, une poutre immense s'abattait sur eux les tuants sur le coup.  
À la vue de l'invention qui fonctionnait parfaitement, l'euphorie gagna Hanji et les autres personnes présente. Mais du coin de l'œil, Petra vit Eren s'accroupir en se tenant le nez qui saignait abondement  
-Tient dit-elle en lui tendant un mouchoir  
-Merci dit-il en l'attrapant  
-Tu es sûr que ça va Eren ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu as mis pas mal d'énergie pour créer ce piège avec le durcissement de ton corps  
-Mais ça valait la peine fit-il remarquer. Grâce à ça on sait tuer des titans sans s'exposer à eux  
-C'est génial éclata Hanji dans son dos. On va en mettre partout sur les murs  
-Je pense que tu devrais te calmer un peu là-dessus Hanji lui fit remarquer Petra attirant son intention et celle de Livaï  
-Petra à raison constata Livaï il a trop utilisé son pouvoir, il faut comprendre qu'il ne peut pas produire de la roche à volonté. Son organisme à aussi ses limites  
-Pardon Eren dit la brune. J'étais tellement enthousiaste que j'en ai perdu le sens des mesures  
-C'est rien, je vous assure dit Eren. Juste un petit coup de fatigue. Mais cette arme est merveilleuse, il faut en mettre partout. Et une fois le mur Maria rebouché, on sera enfin en mesure de les exterminer. On devrait se dépêcher de lancer l'opération vers Shinganshina  
-L'opération n'est prévue que pour fin du mois. En attendant, tu ne devrais pas en faire autant lui fit remarquer Petra  
-D'ailleurs on a une réunion avec les hauts placés pour continuer la planification de cette opération Hanji  
-Oh, tu as raison, on devrait y aller  
-Petra tu t'occupe du gamin  
-Pas de soucis, affirma-t-elle

* * *

Pendant cette réunion, il fut décidé que la dernière seringue avec du produit pouvant transformer en titan n'importe qui devra être confié à Livaï. Ainsi, il pourra ramener quelqu'un au bord de la mort lui permettant de manger le titan colossal, cuirassé ou bestial s'ils se pointent et d'ainsi obtenir ses pouvoirs. À la suite de ça le bataillon à lancé une campagne de recrutement pour récupérer un maximum de soldat pour l'opération du mur Maria. Et cet appel réussi à remplir de nouveau les rangs qui ont été vidés par les nombreux massacres qui se sont accumulé en quelques mois

* * *

Le soir, Eren a rejoint la table ou mangeait les chefs d'escouades  
-Caporal, je pourrais vous demander quelques choses ?  
-qu'est-ce que c'est Jaeger ? Soupira-t-il  
-J'aimerais rendre visite à notre ancien instructeur Keith Shardiz  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris  
-Il m'est revenu un souvenir, je pense qu'il vient de mon père. Et je l'ai vu plus jeune. Je ne sais pas ce que ça représente, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait savoir quelques choses sur lui  
-Le sergent Shardiz tu dis ? Ce n'est pas l'ancien Major du bataillon d'exploration ? Demanda Petra  
-Si c'est bien lui confirma Livaï. Il était encore là quand je suis arrivé dans le bataillon. Il l'a quitté un peu après en laissant sa place à Erwin. J'ignorais qu'il était devenu chef instructeur. Bon très bien gamin, on t'accompagnera demain le voir. Si ça peut aider à savoir ce que cache ton père dans sa cave, on peut toujours tenter  
-Merci dit-il respectueusement  
Le lendemain Livaï, Petra (qui avait insisté pour venir malgré le désaccord de Livaï), Hanji, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean et Sasha se sont donc rendu sur le terrain d'entraînement des futurs recrus.  
En les voyant arriver, l'homme les invita à prendre place à table ce que Sasha fut la seule à refuser encore traumatisé par toutes les punissions qu'elle avait reçu pendant sa formation.  
Pendant cet entretient, ils ont découvert qu'il connaissait bien les Jaeger. En effet, il avait rencontré Grisha le père d'Eren pendant une mission d'exploration. Celui-ci se promenait hors des murs complètement perdu. Il l'a alors ramené dans le district de Shiganshina, mais il avait totalement perdu sa mémoire. Impossible de savoir comment il s'était retrouvé de l'autre coté. Après quelques jours, ils l'ont relâché alors qu'il avait juste retrouvé son prénom. Mais ils n'ont jamais su si c'était le vrai, car il n'apparaissait dans aucun registre. En dehors de ça, il s'est également souvenu être médecin. Il a demandé à Keith de lui présenter un peu le monde. Il lui à donc tout expliqué autour d'un verre dans un bar du district là ou travaillait Carla la mère de Eren. C'est ainsi qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Ensuite, Grisha à décidé de rester à Shiganshina pour travailler comme médecin. Et durant une épidémie, il à sauvé de nombreuses vies dont celle de Carla.  
Pendant ce temps Keith à enchaîné les missions pour devenir Major. Mais en revenant à Shiganshina, il a vu la femme qu'il aimait, Carla épouser Grisha dont elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse.  
Keith s'est donc donné corps et âme dans son métier tout en continuant d'enchaîner les échecs. Les seules missions où ils s'en sortaient sans trop de perte étaient celle que son bras droit Erwin concoctait.  
Mais en revenant de mission un jour, il a fini par recroiser Carla avec un bébé dans les bras. Son fils Eren. Finalement, il a passé le flambeau à Erwin quelques jours avant la chute du mur Maria.  
Une fois l'évacuation de la population survivante de cette attaque meurtrière fini Keith à recroiser Grisha à Trost. Celui-ci lui a demandé de l'aider à trouver son fils et sa femme. Finalement, les 2 ont retrouvé Eren dans les rescapés et celui-ci leur à expliqué que sa mère avait été mangé par un titan devant ses yeux. Et pendant que cette nouvelle avait effondré Keith, Grisha lui garda un calme olympien avant d'emmener son fils dans la forêt lui disant que c'était à lui de venger sa mère. Keith a voulu les suivre, mais Grisha s'y est formellement opposé. Quelques instants après il a vu un éclair aveuglant au milieu de la forêt et il s'est décidé d'aller voir. La-bas, il ne trouva qu'Eren seul et inconscient. Alors il l'a ramené parmi les rescapés, à côté de Armin et Mikasa, juste là ou il l'avait trouvé un peu avant avec son père.  
Ce passage de souvenir concordait parfaitement au moment ou Grisha à transformé son fils en titan avant de le laisser le dévorer pour qu'il puisse à son tour utiliser ses pouvoirs. Lui mettant ainsi sur les épaules la lourde tâche de sauver l'humanité des titans

* * *

Au retour de cette visite, Hanji, Livaï et Petra ont expliqué ce qu'ils avaient appris à Erwin et d'autres soldats haut placés.  
-En d'autres termes expliqua Hanji, nous pensons que Grisha Jaeger vient d'au-delà du mur car il possédait le pouvoir de titan comme Annie, Reiner et Bertolt. Mais contrairement à eux, il semble être du côté des humains. De plus, il semblait être informé de la véritable famille royale, mais il n'en à rien dit et n'a agit que quand le mur Maria est tombé et qu'ils n'ont pas agis. En plus de cela, il a donné une clé à son fils en disant que son sous-sol retenait tous les secrets des titans. Que crois-tu qu'il se trouve là dessous Erwin ?  
-Je pense que c'est quelque chose que Grisha ne pouvait pas nous dire, d'où tous ces mystères. À mon avis ce sont les souvenirs que le roi Reiss à effacé de nos mémoires. Les souvenirs du monde. Enfin tout ça ne sont que des spéculations pour le moment. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, les préparatifs de l'opération du mur Maria sont finis. L'opération commencera dans 2 jours et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'on pourra savoir ce que contient cette pièce souterraine. Nous devons allons voir par nous-même. Après tout, c'est le travail du bataillon d'exploration  
Cette idée fut approuvée par toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.  
Enfin tout le monde à quitté la pièce ne laissant plus que Livaï, Petra et Erwin  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Livaï ? Demanda Erwin en voyant le regard qu'il lui adressait  
-Je me demandais simplement ce que nous ferions une fois que nous aurons repris le mur Maria  
-Et bien nous devrons prendre des mesures défensive et après éliminer toute menace. Il semblerait que quelqu'un dehors souhaite nous voir dévorer par les titans. Et avec un peu de chance, la réponse à cette question se trouvera dans cette cave. Nous verrons bien une fois que nous serons la-bas.  
-Je demandais ça car je ne sais pas si vous pourrez aller aussi loin. Votre corps ne bouge plus de la même façon avec un bras en moins. Laissez Hanji gérer l'opération. Je ne voudrais pas m'encombrer. Attendez ici qu'on vous ramène des nouvelles .  
-Non, je vous accompagnerais. Et si je suis pris, Hanji prendra la suite des opérations. J'ai tout fait pour arriver à ce moment. Je ne peux pas me défiler maintenant. Tout dépend de mon plan  
-Écoutez Major intervint Petra. Soyez raisonnable. Je sais à quel point c'est dur de rester ici pendant que les autres vont risquer leur vie. Moi-même cette situation me ronge. Mais si vous mourrez alors tout est fini  
-Je suis d'accord avec Petra. Tu nous seras plus utile à concocter des plans d'ici que sur le terrain et surtout, tu seras une meilleure arme contre les titans  
-Non le meilleur choix est que je m'occupe de la mission  
-Bien, si tu continues à me tenir ce discours alors je devrais te briser les 2 jambes. Je le ferais proprement pour qu'ils puissent te les réparer assez facilement, mais au moins ça te cloueras ici  
-Tu as raison dit-il en rigolant légèrement. Ce serais gênant et je conçois que les soldats blessés devraient rester en retrait . Mais quand la vérité de ce monde sera dévoilée, je devrais être là pour le voir  
-C'est aussi important ? Soupira Livaï. Plus que vos jambes ?  
-Oui  
-Je vois… alors je vais faire confiance à ton jugement  
-Quoi … mais attendez capitaine dit Petra en le suivant dans le couloir. On ne peut pas le laisser partir vous l'avez dit vous-même  
-Tu l'as entendu comme moi. C'est le Major on doit lui faire confiance  
-Je sais que vous placé une confiance aveugle en lui mais là quand même  
-Écoute, l'important, c'est que toi, tu sois en sécurité d'accord. Alors sitôt qu'on sera partis tu iras chez ton père pour attendre notre retour

* * *

Le soir, le cuisinier avait décidé de cuisiner de la viande pour ce jour de fête. Dés le lendemain, ils allaient aller récupérer le mur Maria. Alors il fallait qu'il reprenne des forces. Mais bien vite, cet excès de nourriture était monté à la tête des jeunes et une bagarre avait éclaté. Bagarre bien vite calmée par Livaï.  
Un peu après, Petra avait quitté la salle principale en dernière pour aider à ranger le bazar qu'ils avaient mis. Mais elle trouva surprise Llivai assis contre une porte  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites capitaine ?  
Surpris, il releva le regard vers elle tandis qu'une voix résonnait derrière la porte  
-Ne l'oubliez pas. Une fois qu'on sera enfin libre, on pourra aller voir la mer expliqua Armin  
-T'as raison répondit Eren enjoué. On pourra enfin voir cette étendue d'eau si vaste  
-N'empêche dit la faible de voix de Mikasa. Une fois qu'on aura récupérer Shiganshina. Vous croyez qu'on pourra revivre comme avant ?  
Cette phrase fut accompagnée d'un blanc de la part des 2 garçons. Bien sûr, tout avait changé en 5 ans. Eren avaient perdu ses parents qui étaient aussi les parents adoptifs de Mikasa. Armin avait perdu son grand-père et puis ils avaient aussi perdu Hannes  
Finalement, les 3 ados se sont éloignés pour aller se reposer pour le lendemain  
-La mer dit Petra après un petit moment. Ça doit vraiment être très beau. J'aimerais la voir une fois  
-Et tu la verras promis Livaï en se relevant. Mais ces gamins ont raison sur un point. Plus rien ne sera comme avant après ça. On a trop perdu pour ça  
-Mais on pourra toujours reconstruire avec la promesse d'un avenir meilleur, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre maintenant bien rond. Capitaine, je sais que vous êtes le meilleur. Mais vous n'êtes pas invincible alors revenez nous je vous en supplie. Je ne pourrais pas le faire seule  
-Tu ne seras pas seule, promit-il en l'attirant à lui pour embrasser le haut de son crâne lui faisant ainsi la promesse silencieuse de revenir de cette expédition.

* * *

Et le lendemain, l'expédition fut officiellement lancée. Le bataillon d'exploration était rassemblé sur le mur prêt à descendre pour entrer sur le terrain des titans. Et en bas, Petra était dans la foule accompagnée d'Historia caché sous une capuche pour ne pas être repéré. Mais la reine des murs avait tenu à être là pour dire au revoir et souhaiter bon courage à ses amis. Et également, comme ça elle était là pour soutenir celle qui l'avait toujours soutenu.  
Autour d'elles, Flegel le fils Reeves criait ses encouragements à ses personnes grâce qui il était encore en vie et surtout avec qui il avait pu venger son père. Ses cris furent accompagnés d'autres  
-Courage, reprenez le mur Maria  
-Le futur de l'humanité est entre vos mains  
-Capitaine Livaï, merci de sauver cette cité. Revenez en un seul morceau  
-Bonne chance  
En écoutant tout les cris autour d'elle, Petra sourit doucement de fierté. Le peuple avait maintenant une confiance aveugle en eux. Pour la première fois, le bataillon d'exploration était acclamé et non hué  
En haut du mur, Erwin leva finalement son bras  
-Que l'opération pour reprendre le mur Maria commence !  
Les soldats sont alors partis les uns après les autres. Et après un dernier regard de Livaï qui en disant long adressé à Petra, il s'éloigna à son tour  
-Ne vous en faites pas retentit finalement la voix de Historia dans ses oreilles tandis qu'elle glissait amicalement sa main dans la sienne. Ils méritent pleinement notre confiance  
-Tu as raison, dit-elle en observant une dernière fois le haut du mur maintenant vide  
-Venez lui dit ensuite Historia. Je vais vous accompagner chez votre père  
-Tu ne dois pas rentrer au palais ?  
-Oh, ils peuvent bien se débrouiller 2 minutes sans moi, dit-elle en haussant les épaules  
Les 2 filles ont donc parcouru les rues pour arriver devant la petite maison devant laquelle attendait monsieur Ral  
-Petra, dit-il en venant serrer sa fille contre elle. Tu as l'air d'aller bien dit-il en touchant son ventre  
Mais en relevant la tête, il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la personne qui l'accompagnait  
-Votre altesse, veuillez m'excuser, je ne vous avais pas vu, dit-il en s'agenouillant  
-Non relevez-vous dit directement Historia  
-Voulez-vous venir boire quelque chose dans ma modeste demeure ?  
-Non, c'est très gentil à vous, mais je vais devoir rentrer avant que Zackley n'envoie des gardes à ma recherche. Ça à été un plaisir de vous rencontrer monsieur Ral. Petra, nous nous reverrons à leur retour lorsqu'ils auront repris le mur Maria  
-Bien sûr approuva la rousse. Merci d'être resté avec moi  
-C'est normal sourit la blonde avant de s'éloigner  
Les 2 Ral sont ensuite rentrées dans la maison  
-Alors comment tu te sens ?  
-Paniqué, avoua-t-elle en baissant le regard. j'ai tellement peur si tu savais  
-C'est normal, dit-il en la serrant contre lui. C'est ce que je ressens à chaque fois que tu pars de l'autre coté du mur

* * *

Mais Petra avait raison de s'inquiéter. Car en arrivant au mur, Armin à remarqué la présence d'un campement quitté précipitamment. Et d'autant plus étonnant, aucun titan ne se trouvait dans les parages. Malgré tout, l'opération s'est poursuivie et Eren s'est transformé en titan avant de se durcir et de reboucher enfin le trou . Au même moment, Armin à trouvé 3 tasses non loin du campement et en constatant qu'elles étaient froides, Erwin à compris qu'ils ont anticipé leur arrivé avec 5 minutes d'avance. En cherchant une cachette plausible, Armin se dit que leur ennemi pouvait se cacher dans les murs. Alors sans plus tardé, les soldats les ont analysés. Finalement, l'un des soldats entendit un parti du mur qui sonnait creux. Et dedans, Reiner fut découvert. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Livaï pour lui foncer dessus mais il le rata de peu le blessant et ainsi il pue donc se transformer.  
Et pendant que tout le monde se concentrait sur le titan cuirassé dans les murs, le titan bestial arriva de l'autre coté suivis d'une armée de titan. Et directement, celui-ci bloqua le trou dans la porte intérieur les empêchant ainsi de fuir.  
À la suite de ça, le titan cuirassé à commencé à escalader le mur tandis qu'Erwin remarqua un titan quadrupède chargé de différentes chose à côté du bestial qui semblait lui aussi intelligent.  
Finalement, le bestial à commandé aux plus petits titans de partir attaquer les chevaux seul moyen de fuite des humains.  
Après un moment de réflexion, Erwin ordonna à toutes les équipes d'aller en protection des chevaux. Tandis que l'équipe de Livaï et celle d'Hanji était chargé d'éliminer le titan cuirassé. Mais il ordonna tout de même à Livaï de rester de l'autre coté pour s'occuper du bestial étant le seul à pouvoir le tuer et il avait aussi besoin de l'intelligence d'Armin pour créer un plan et le transmettre à Eren et les autres.

* * *

Du coté du cuirassé, il a vu Eren se transformer et il fut étonné qu'il le fasse aussi vite. Mais il comprit bien vite que c'était une distraction pour l'empêcher d'aller s'occuper des chevaux. Mais s'il laissait Eren partir, il aurait pu passer le mur pour aller attaquer le bestial de dos pendant que Livaï lui foncerait dessus par l'avant le bloquant complètement. Reiner n'eus donc pas d'autre choix que de suivre Eren pour engager le combat contre lui. Grâce à cette distraction, Hanji, Mikasa Jean et les autres ont pu entourer le titan afin de pouvoir lui crever les yeux avec leur nouvelle arme, la lance foudroyante. Ainsi aveugles, ils ont pu s'attaquer à sa nuque et ainsi lui exploser la tête. Mais malgré ça, son titan à continué à bouger lâchant un cri de détresse.  
En entendant son cri depuis le mur, Livaï et Erwin ont vu le bestial attraper un tonneau sur le quadrupède avant de le lancer à l'intérieur du mur.  
Ce fut Armin le premier à comprendre que ce tonneau renfermaient Bertolt qui allait se changer en titan et exploser tout sur son passage dont eux s'ils ne se bougeaient pas. Mais en voyant l'état de Reiner, Bertolt se dirigeât tout de suite vers lui oubliant sa mission principale. Hanji a alors ordonné à son équipe d'aller finir le cuirassé pendant que Armin devait prendre la tête de l'équipe Livaï pour essayer de faire évaporer toutes les forces du colossale. Mais Armin décida quand même de tenter un dernier pourparlers avant tout. Mais face aux discussions bornées de Bortolt, Armin tenta de le perturber en lui faisant croire qu'ils torturaient Annie. Mais Bertlot vit clair dans son jeu et il s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Mikasa a alors essayé de l'attaquer dans le dos mais elle réussie juste à lui couper l'oreille lui permettant ainsi de se transformer soufflant par la même occasion l'équipe de Hanji dans l'explosion. Laissant maintenant Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Conny et Sasha seuls face au colossal.  
Maintenant coincé à la merci du titan géant qui commençait à mettre le feu à tout le district en lançant des maisons enflammés, l'équipe Livaï s'est tourné vers Armin pour élaborer un plan afin de les sauver. Mais face à cette pression, Armin préféra laisser la suite des opérations à Jean. Celui-ci ordonna qu'il se replie vers la rivière en attendant de trouver un plan.

* * *

De l'autre coté du mur, la situation devenait elle aussi critique. Car même si Livaï et les autres ont réussi à se débarrasser des petits titans, le bestial décida de les bombarder avec les cailloux énormes, tuants beaucoup d'hommes et de chevaux au passage. Face à cette situation critique, Livaï ordonna le repli des troupes et des chevaux vers le mur. Mais après avoir observé les survivants, Erwin remarqua qu'il ne restait plus que des nouvelles recrus et Livaï pour attaquer l'armée de titan et le bestial. Autant dire qu'ils étaient très mal

* * *

De l'autre coté du mur, Jean à ordonnée à Eren de hurler pour attirer l'attention du colossale afin de l'éloigner du mur vers lequel il se dirigeait. Mais même en les ayant repérer, il a continué sa route. Ils n'ont alors pas eu d'autres choix que de foncer vers lui afin de l'arrêter et essayer de découvrir son point faible. Ils ont tous décidé d'attirer son attention pendant que Mikasa essayait de lui porter le coup fatal et de son coté Armin resta en retrait pour observer et essayer de trouver un meilleur plan.  
Bien sûr, l'attaque d'Eren pour le distraire fut vite un échec. Car en ne faisant que la taille de son mollet il a vite été envoyé contre le mur. Les autres n'ont donc pas eu d'autres choix que de jouer les diversions aussi et quand Mikasa à essayé de l'attaquer avec les lances, ils les as tous souffler avec son halo de chaleur et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le titan cuirassé s'est relevé.

* * *

De l'autre coté du mur, les tirs ont continué se rapprochant dangereusement de Livaï et des autres.  
En désespoir de cause et voyant que Erwin n'arrivait pas à trouver de solution, Livaï lui proposa d'aller réveiller Eren évanoui sur le mur afin qu'il puisse fuir sur son dos accompagné de quelques soldats. Ainsi, il pourrait couvrir leurs arrières en allant s'attaquer au titan bestial bien que cette mission était totalement du suicide en le prenant de front.  
Mais Erwin ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Livaï était celui qui avait le plus à perdre s'il ne rentrait pas. Pour Petra, il devait lui permettre de tuer le bestial et ainsi de pouvoir rentrer. Pour ça, il ne vit qu'une solution. Courir vers le bestial avec les nouvelles recrus pour qu'il les canarde, détournant ainsi son attention de Livaï qui devra le rejoindre en tuant la ligne de titan à côté de lui afin d'espérer pouvoir en finir enfin avec cet enfoiré. Mais ce plan engendrait la mort de tous sauf Livaï. Mais c'était le seul plausible pour gagner qu'ils avaient  
Il fallu ainsi 3 lancer pour que le bestial réussisse à éliminer tout les soldats. Mais surtout, il fallu tout ce temps pour voir que les titans à côté de lui avaient été abattu. Et avant d'avoir pu s'en rendre compte, Livaï lui fonçait dessus bien décider à buter ce connard. Et la rapidité du meilleur soldat de l'humanité le prit de cours. Bientôt, l'hôte du titan se retrouva à découvert et la lame de Livaï était plantée dans sa bouche. Mais quand il pensait l'avoir à sa merci, Livaï se fit attaquer par le titan quadrupède qui profita de sa surprise pour attraper l'hôte du bestial et fuir. Mais l'hôte du bestial avant de partir ordonna aux titans restant d'attaquer Livaï et de le tuer. Mais le croire désespérer face à une situation pareille était mal connaître Livaï. Il avait fait la promesse à Petra de revenir et c'est bien ce qu'il comptait faire. En plus, il devait avoir la peau de ce bestial comme il l'a promis à Erwin

* * *

À l'intérieur du mur, Jean désespéra en voyant les 2 titans se diriger vers eux. Mais de son coté, Armin constata que le titan colossal avait maigri à force d'émettre cette vapeur chaude . Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient l'avoir à l'usure. Armin décida donc de s'occuper de lui avec Eren pendant que les 4 autres allaient s'occuper du cuirasser. Armin est donc partis réveiller Eren au-dessus du mur pour lui exposer son plan pendant que les autres se sont dirigé vers Reiner. Celui-ci les as d'ailleurs snobé pour essayer d'aller vers Eren. Mais il a vite été stoppé par Mikasa qui comptait bien laisser le champ libre à Armin et Eren  
Du côté des 2 justement, Eren compris que Armin avait l'intention de s'attacher à Bertolt pour qu'il lui envoie toute sa vapeur afin de le vider de ses forces pour que Eren qu'il croira H.S puisse le sortir de son titan. Mais ce plan ne plaisait pas du tout à Eren. Il avait beaucoup trop bien compris que Armin allait se sacrifier pour les sauver. Mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester avant de s'envoler vers le colossal. Eren à donc du s'en tenir au plan en faisant croire à Bertolt qu'il était à bout de forces. Pour ça, il s'est laissé tombé en bas du mur pour ne plus se relever et directement après ça, Armin s'accrocha à Bertolt l'obligeant à dégager une nouvelle vague de chaleur pour le faire lâcher prise

* * *

Du coté de Mikasa, jean, Conny et Sasha, ils ont dû élaborer un plan avec les 3 lances qui leur restaient. Jean à donc décidé de s'élancer devant lui pour servir d'appât, Conny et Sasha sont alors apparut par les côtés pour viser sa mâchoire avec 2 des lances ainsi sa gueule sera ouverte et Mikasa pourra lancer la dernière lance dans sa bouche pour le tuer. Malheureusement, Sasha rata son coup et se blessa dangereusement par la même occasion. Seulement, alors que la gueule du titan n'était qu'à moitié ouverte cassant leur plan, Hanji débarqua comme une furie pour ouvrir complètement sa gueule permettant à Mikasa de lui tirer la lance dans la gueule. Et cette explosion réussie enfin à l'expulser de son titan

* * *

Prêt du mur, le colossale était en train de faire presque rôtir Armin et pendant ce temps-là, Eren en profita pour durcir son corps et sans extirper sans qu'il le voie. Le laissant ainsi croire qu'il était toujours cloué au sol. Agacé par la continuité d'Armin à tenir, Bertolt envoya une dernière vague de chaleur bien plus puissante le carbonisant complètement. Une fois Armin mis hors d'état de nuire, Bertolt voulu s'occuper d'Eren, mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'il constata que son corps de titan était enfaîte solidifié. Maintenant vidé de toute énergie, Bertolt ne pu pas se défendre quand Eren arriva dans sa nuque pour le sortir enfin de son titan.  
Mais malgré cette victoire, Eren fixa horrifié le corps carbonisé de son meilleur ami. Et au même moment, le titan quadrupède arriva à coté de lui avec sur son dos l'hôte du bestial. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Eren pour comprendre qu'ils venaient récupérer Bertolt. Il a donc tout de suite enfoncé sa lame dans sa gorge  
-N'approcher pas ordonna Eren aussi non, j'emporterais Bertolt avec moi dans la mort  
-Tu dois être le fameux Eren Jaeger constata l'hôte du bestial. Tu ne ressembles pourtant pas du tout à ton père  
Face à cette phrase, Eren fut complètement perdu  
-Tu dois me faire confiance continua l'inconnu. Je suis de ton côté. Nous sommes tous les 2 les victimes de ton père. Le conditionnement qu'il t'a fait subir altère ton jugement  
-M… mon père dit Eren perdu.  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en demander plus que l'hôte du bestial releva un regard paniqué vers le mur sur lequel se tenait Livaï recouvert de sang et épuisé, mais bien vivant et plein de rage  
En le voyant bondir vers eux les 2 titans ont été obligé de fuir face à ce soldat beaucoup trop fort pour eux  
Livaï ordonna alors à Eren de lui passer des lames et du gaz dont il était à court pour lui permettre de les poursuivre  
Celui-ci c'est tout de suite exécuté avant d'entendre un souffle dans son dos s'échappant du corps d'Armin  
Les 2 titans ont profité de ce moment de pause pour aller rechercher Reiner et fuir.  
Maintenant que l'ennemi avait quitté le champ de bataille, Livaï et Eren s'apprêtèrent à faire la piqûre à Armin pour qu'il puisse ensuite manger Bertolt. Mais au même moment, le seul survivant de l'autre coté du mur arriva avec Erwin sur son dos. Celui-ci était au bord de la mort, mais respirait encore. Face à ces 2 cas critiques, Livaï devait maintenant faire un choix. Sauver Erwin ou Armin. Évidemment, Mikasa et Eren ont défendu la cause de Armin tandis que la logique de Livaï lui disait de sauver Erwin, car ils avaient besoin de ses plans pour gagner. Mais d'un autre coté ceux d'Armin étaient ingénieux aussi.  
Au départ, Livaï choisi de sauver Erwin mais face aux protestation d'Eren , il du le calmer d'un coup de poing. Évidemment, Mikasa à vite riposter en le menaçant de ses lames.  
Finalement, Hanji est arrivé pour calmer la bagarre qui allait éclater. Livaï à ensuite ordonné que tout le monde s'éloigne pendant la transformation du titan. Hanji a donc éloigné Mikasa en pleur et le survivant des jeunes recrus Eren dans le même état. Et contre toute attente, Livaï fini par faire la piqûre à Armin estimant que Erwin avait enfin droit à une retraite bien mérité

* * *

Une fois qu'Armin eu dévoré Bertolt, les autres ont été le sortir de son corps de titan avant de l'allonger à coté de Sasha qui avait également besoin de soin.  
Ils ont ainsi attendu un petit temps en se soignant tous et en se reposant avant qu'Armin ne se réveil un peu perdu.  
Eren à donc du tout lui expliquer sur les derniers éventements passés.  
Et maintenant que Hanji était officiellement devenu le nouveau Major elle se devait de donner les ordres. C'est-à-dire partir voir la cave des Jaeger avec Livaï , Mikasa et Eren pendant que les 4 autres surveilleront l'horizon au cas ou leurs ennemis reviendraient et surtout prendrait soin de Sasha.  
Dans la cave qu'ils convoitaient depuis si longtemps, ils ont pu trouver 3 livres renfermant les secrets de la population d'au-delà des murs.


	6. Chapter 6

Quelques heures plus tard, Petra assise dans le salon de son père, fronça les sourcils en entendant du grabuge à l'extérieur. Intriguée, elle est sortie avec son père pour voir tout les villageois se diriger en courant vers le mur  
-Le bataillon d'explorations est de retour.  
-Ils ont repris le mur Maria  
Il n'en fallu pas plus à la rousse pour s'élancer elle aussi vers le mur  
Arrivé à la porte, un blanc régnait dans la foule. À la place de l'armée de soldats qui était partis, seuls 9 survivants revenait maintenant avec un regard grave.  
À la vue de cette tragédie, Petra plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche les larmes aux yeux. Mais enfin, elle le vit. Livaï fermait la marche des survivants à coté d'un de leurs rares chevaux qui traînait les carrioles remplis de corps.  
Directement, sans se soucier de la foule autour, elle s'élança vers lui pour lui sauter au cou. D'abord surpris de ce contact, Livaï se détendit en la reconnaissant.  
-Merci dit-elle doucement. Merci d'avoir tenu ta promesse et d'être revenu  
Son tutoiement si soudain ne le perturba pas. Elle semblait si retournée qu'elle-même ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte  
-Je suis désolé, continua-t-elle. Je sais à quel point, tu respectais le major.  
Cette phrase lui revint en peins visage lui rappelant qu'Erwin ne reviendrait plus. Alors sous l'étonnement de tous, il enfuit son visage dans le cou de Petra profitant de son contact rassurant. Des chuchotements se sont directement élevés autour d'eux, mais ils s'en fichaient bien. Le regard des autres n'avait aucune importance en ce moment.

* * *

Finalement, le reste du bataillon à continué sa route jusqu'au palais ou les attendaient Historia entouré de tout les autres corps d'armée  
-Je suis désolé dit sincèrement la blonde en fixant les nombreux corps des victimes  
-Votre altesse intervint Hanji. En tant que nouveau Major du bataillon, je dois vous mettre au courant que nous avons réussi notre mission de reprendre le mur Maria. Le sacrifice de nos soldats n'a pas été vain. Cependant le titan cuirassé, le titan bestial et un nouveau titan quadrupède se sont enfui.  
-Et le titan colossal ?  
-Nous avons réussi à l'arrêter. Nous sommes maintenant en possession de son pouvoir  
-Qui donc ? Demanda Zackley alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers Armin  
-Nous lui avons administré la piqûre au bord de la mort pour qu'il puisse ainsi dévorer Bertolt expliqua Hanji  
-Alors nous avons un titan de plus dans nos rangs. Ce sera une chance de plus pour nous fit remarquer Pixis  
-En attendant, je veux que l'armée militaire prenne en charge les corps des victimes. Je veux que nous organisions une cérémonie funéraires digne de leur courage  
-Oui votre altesse  
-Et faites venir nos meilleurs médecins, les survivants vont en avoir besoin  
-Tout de suite, approuvèrent-ils en s'exécutant

* * *

Après avoir été parfaitement soigné par les médecins de la cour royale, Mikasa et Eren ont été mis au cachot quelques temps en punition de leur subordination contre Livaï au moment d'administrer la piqûre à quelqu'un.  
Pendant ce temps, Hanji aidé et Livaï et Petra à commencé à lire les livres laissées par Grisha Jaeger.  
Ainsi, ils ont pu comprendre que le monde de l'autre coté étaient divisé en 2 populations les Mahr et les eldiens. Les eldiens descendants d'Ymir qui a gagné le pouvoir des titans. Mais 13 ans après avoir eu ce pouvoir, elle morue divisant son pouvoir en 9. Avec 9 titans primordiaux dont le principal, le titan originel. Avec ce pouvoir, les 9 titans ont mené une guerre contre Mahr dominant ainsi le continent. Après 1700 ans, le pouvoir du titan originel à été passé au 145 ème roi Fritz qui voulut mettre fin au conflit. Ainsi, il décida de s'isoler sur une île. Profitant de l'absence du roi et ayant réussi à rallier 7 des 9 titans à leur cause, les mahr se sont soulevé contre l'empire eldiens. C'est comme ça, qu' ils ont gagné la guerre. L'île du paradis est ainsi devenue le dernier territoire eldiens. Le roi à donc rassemblé autant de personne de son peuple qu'il à pu pour aller s'y réfugier. Sur l'île du paradis, le roi à utiliser son pouvoir de titan originel pour que les titans colossaux formes 3 murs autour de leur territoire. Par la suite, le roi à utilisé ses pouvoirs pour effacer la mémoire de sa population.  
Mais pendant que tout le monde avait oublié leur histoire sur l'île, les eldiens laissé aux mains de Mahr sont devenus des citoyens de sous-classes, forcé de vivre dans des zones d'internements éloignés des Mahr avec interdiction d'en sortir.  
Tout les eldiens qui ont essayé de se soulever contre ce régime ont été emmené sur l'île du paradis et transformé en titan condamné à errer en essayant de dévorer des humains.  
Grâce à ces informations, ils sont aussi pu comprendre que Grisha Jaeger était un eldiens oppressé par le pouvoir des Mahr. Dans son enfance, il s'est aventuré en dehors des zones d'internements avec sa petite sœur pour voir un dirigeable de prêt. Cet acte à coûté la vie de sa sœur et à fait émerger en lui un sentiment de révolte voyant que personne ne faisait rien face au meurtre horrible qu'avait fait les Mahr. En grandissant, il est devenu médecin comme le voulait son père mais il a quand même fini par s'engager dans la rébellion secrète contre les Mahr. C'est dans cette rébellion qu'une femme à été envoyé par « la chouette » une personne inconnu du gouvernement Mahr et travaillant pour la rébellion. Cette femme s'appelait Dinah Fritz. Elle était une descendante de la famille royale qui a refusé de fuir sur l'île du paradis. 1 an après leur rencontre Dinah et Grisha se sont mariés et ils ont eu un fils qu'ils ont appelé Sieg.

Et ils ont pensé avoir trouvé une faille pour infiltrer encore plus le gouvernement Mahr quand ceux-ci ont fait appelle aux eldiens pour avoir des enfants-soldats à qui ils donneront un entraînement avant de leur confier le pouvoir d'un titan. C'est avec ce plan qu'ils ont inscrit Sieg dans l'armée.  
Mais au final, leur fils à dénoncé leur rébellion au gouvernement les faisant arrêter. Les 2 ont été arrêtés et conduit à l'île du paradis et Dinah à été transformé en titan. Le titan souriant qui dévora des années plus tard Carla Jaeger. Et au moment ou Grisha allait y passer lui aussi, la chouette lui sauva la vie avant de lui offrir son pouvoir de titan. Le titan assaillant. Il lui donna ainsi la mission de trouver le titan originel et de récupérer son pouvoir avant les Mahr, car c'est pour ça qu'ils entraînaient des gamins. Pour pouvoir les faire venir attaquer l'île et trouver le titan originel afin de contrôler officiellement tout les titans. La chouette lui expliqua aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même car il allait bientôt mourir. En effet une fois un pouvoir de titan ingurgité, il ne reste plus que 13 ans à vivre à l'hôte.  
-C'est horrible dit Petra en finissant sa lecture alors ça veut dire que Eren et Armin sont destiné à mourir ?  
-Si on en croit ces documents, alors Eren n'a plus que 8 ans à vivre et Armin 13 oui confirma Hanji  
-Bon sang, soupira-t-elle. Mais ça veut aussi dire qu'Annie, Bertolt et Reiner ne sont que des victimes du gouvernement Mahr. Des gamins à qui ont à lavé le cerveau en nous faisant passer pour des monstres responsables des conditions atroce dans lesquels ils vivent  
-Il semblerait oui mais ça reste quand même à cause d'eux qu'on a perdu le tiers de la population de l'île expliqua Livaï. Quand on a capturé Annie, les 2 autres ont du paniquer et vouloir récupérer Eren au plus vite. Seulement après leur échec, Mahr à du envoyé 2 autres titans les aider. Le titan bestial et ce quadrupède dont on ignore encore le nom.  
-Et donc l'hôte du titan bestial serait le demi-frère d'Eren ? Sieg Jaeger  
-Ça expliquerait pourquoi il lui à dit qu'il ne ressemblait pas à son père avant que j'arrive compris Livaï  
-À vrai dire je pense savoir le nom du titan quadrupède dit Hanji en feuilletant le livre. C'est le titan charrette  
-Super soupira Livaï nous voilà beaucoup plus avancé  
-Caporal, Major, la reine Historia vient d'arriver  
-Oh, elle est en avance constata Hanji. Bien, Petra j'ai une tâche à te confier  
-Laquelle ?  
-Tu pourrais aller voir la reine et lui remettre cette lettre ? Elle était sur Reiner. Elle vient d'Ymir. J'ai préféré l'analyser avant de lui donner, mais elle semble juste personnelle. Et comme tu es celle qui est la plus proche d'elle, je pense que c'est mieux que tu lui donnes  
-Entendu confirma la rousse en attrapant la lettre  
-Bon pendant ce temps nous, on va aller libérer les gamins de leurs cellules soupira Livaï. Ils ont normalement encore 10 jours à tirer, mais les circonstances sont un peu trop exceptionnelles ces temps-ci

* * *

Petra à donc suivis le soldat jusqu'à la salle de réunion du bâtiment du bataillon.  
-Oh Petra sourit-elle. Où sont les autres ?  
-Partis chercher Eren et Mikasa. Mais je préférais venir avant pour te remettre ça dit-elle en lui tendant la lettre  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle surprise  
-Une lettre d'Ymir. Hanji l'a trouvé sur Reiner et elle t'es adressé  
-Je vois, dit-elle en regardant le bout de papier. Merci dit-elle en s'asseyant pour la lire  
Historia à parcouru la lettre en silence. Mais en arrivant au bout, elle chercha la page suivante  
-C'est tout ? Demanda-t-elle surprise . Ttttsss décidément quelle idiote. Elle a toujours eu le chic pour brouiller les pistes du coup impossible de la cerner  
-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Lui demanda gentiment Petra  
-Oui ne t'en fait pas dit-elle en essuyant une petite larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue  
Au même moment, un coup retentit à la porte et Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Livaï et Hanji sont entré dans la pièce  
-Votre majesté dirent-ils en cœur en la saluant respectueusement  
-Arrêter dit tout de suite Historia pas de ça entre nous. Vous avez traversé beaucoup d'épreuves dit-elle en regardant ses 3 amis de la 104 ème brigade d'entraînement. Et moi pendant tout ce temps, tout ce que j'ai pu faire s'est regarder l'horizon dit-elle désolé  
-C'est normal, tu avais des fonction à remplir compris Armin approuvé par les 2 autres  
-Je vous aurais cru plus choqué que ça. Mais je constate que ça à l'air d'aller dit-elle avec un petit sourire  
-Disons qu'on ne réalise pas encore vraiment dit Eren  
-Et vous Major Hanji comment vous vous en sortez depuis la perte de votre œil gauche ?  
-Ça va, je vous remercie. Vos médecins ont fait de très bon travail pour soigner ma brûlure et désinfecter tout ça. Bon, nous devrions y aller. Zackley doit nous attendre avec les autres pour la réunion  
Arrivés dans la pièce, les autres corps d'armée ont demandé des explications à Hanji sur ce qu'ils ont découvert sur le monde à l'extérieur  
Elle leur expliqua donc que les 3 livres trouvés renfermait chacun respectivement la biographie de Grisha Jaeger, l'histoire de la guerre entre Mahr et eldiens en enfin tout ce qui concerne le monde qui s'étend à l'extérieur et qui est différent de chez eux.  
-Bon déclara Zackley. Cette réunion à pour but de mettre au clair notre avancée et les différents points de vue de chacun. Je vous en pris Major Hanji dit-il en l'invitant à prendre la parole  
-Pendant cette expédition, le bataillon à subit des pertes dramatiques dont le Major Erwin, mais tout ça permis de comprendre qui était notre véritable ennemi. Jusque-là, nous pensions devoir nous battre contre les titans. Mais en réalité ceux qui veulent notre destruction sont des humains. Pour formuler ça autrement, nous sommes confronté au reste du monde. Comme dit dans les textes laissés par Grisha Jaeger. Autrefois le peuple eldien détenait le pouvoir sur l'ensemble du monde et il est dit que son pouvoir reviendra un jour. C'est pour ça qu'ils nous craignent et montent le cerveaux des eldiens vivants en dehors de l'île afin de nous faire passer pour les ennemis.  
Seulement, le premier roi en fuyant sur cette île à créer un pacte de non-agression avec les mahr ce qui faisait que même si ils venaient nous attaquer, la famille royale possédant le titan originel ne ferais rien car nous méritions bien ça après ces années de guerres. C'est ce qui est arrivé i ans avec l'attaque de colossal et du cuirassé. Et c'est dans ce sens que Grisha Jaeger s'est emparé du pouvoir du titan originel pour le donner à son fils. Afin que ce pacte ne soit plus respecté  
-Bon maintenant que nous avons toutes ses informations, nous devrions les garder pour nous. En effet, si la population est au courant, cela ne fera que créer un trouble parmi eux  
-Alors vous suggérez de mentir à la population ? Les parquer dans les murs et les maintenir dans l'ignorance comme l'a fait le roi Reiss pendant des années ? S'indigna Pixis . Mais alors au nom de quoi avons nous renverser le pouvoir  
-Révélons tout à la population trancha Historia. Rendons à nos citoyens les souvenirs qu'ils auraient dû garder. Nous partageons tout le même destin, l'heure est à l'unité. Nous devons unir nos forces. Avertissez les journaux. Il faut que l'information face le tour de la population au plus vite  
-Bien votre altesse approuvèrent-ils alors que la réunion fût levée

* * *

Le soir, Petra soupira en fixant Livaï assis face à la fenêtre à fixer dans le vide. Depuis son retour de mission il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot et ça commençait à lui peser. Elle comprenait que ce qu'il avait vécu l'avait profondément choqué et qu'il se sentit responsable des nombreuses morts qui sont arrivés. Mais ce n'était pas en se repliant sur lui-même qu'il arriverait à s'en sortir  
-Capitaine, dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule  
-Mmmhhh ? Demanda-t-il  
-Je m'inquiète pour vous, dit-elle sérieusement. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour vous aider  
-Tu ne peux pas m'aider, dit-il simplement  
-Mais je refuse de vous laisser comme ça. Je suis tellement désolé  
-Pourquoi ?  
-De ne pas avoir pu vous accompagner. Si seulement j avais été là j'aurais pu …  
-Te faire tuer la coupa Livaï. Personne n'aurait pu échapper à cette boucherie. J'ai été inutile. Les gamins ont réussi à arrêter Bertlolt et Reiner et moi j'ai été incapable d'arrêter le bestial. À cause de ça, il a réussi à récupérer le cuirassé. Bordel dit-il les dents serrées. J'ai été incapable de tenir ma promesse à Erwin.  
-Ce n'est pas votre faute capitaine. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir que le charrette s'en mêlerait. Vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu  
-Mais ça n'a pas été suffisant. Si tu savais ce que j'ai ressentis quand j'ai vu l'hôte du bestial s'en aller et l'armée de titan me foncer dessus alors que j'étais presque à cours de gaz et de lames. J'ignore comment je m'en suis sorti. C'était comme après la mort de Farlan et Isabelle. Mon corps à agit tout seul  
-Comment ça ?  
-Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je devais éliminer ces titans. La promesse que je t'ai faite résonnait en boucle dans ma tête et quand je me suis réveillé de cette espèce de transe, j'étais sur le mur au-dessus du charrette et de l'hôte du bestial. Directement, c'est la promesse faite à Erwin qui m'est revenu, mais pour ça, il me fallait du gaz et des lames. Et au moment ou le gamin allait me les donner, on a constaté qu'Armin respirait toujours. C'est quand j'ai été déconnecté de mon objectif principal que j'ai remarqué que j'étais à bout de forces. Ackerman n'a pas eu beaucoup à forcer pour me mettre au tapis  
-Vous penser que vous avez tenu à cause de votre pouvoir si spécial ? Peut-être qu'il se déclenche quand vous ressentez une grande émotion  
-C'est une possibilité, avoua-t-il. Petra, dit-il faiblement. Tu penses que j'ai fait le bon choix en choisissant de sauver Armin et non Erwin ?  
-Je l'ignore, dit-elle sincèrement. Personne ne saurait dire qu'elle était la bonne solution. Mais le Major vous à fait confiance en vous passant cette seringue. Il croyait en vous et moi aussi. Et cette confiance ne changera pour rien au monde. Alors arrêter d'essayer de me repousser. Maintenant, on est une famille, c'est ensemble qu'on fera face à nos problèmes  
Elle avait dit cela en posant sa main sur son ventre et Livaï écarquilla légèrement les yeux en sentant un petit coup sous celle-ci  
-Vous pouvez les ressentir aussi ? Sourit légèrement Petra en voyant sa réaction. Il y a fort à parier que ce bébé tiendra beaucoup de vous vu comment il bouge. Je suis sûr qu'il aura la même force et combativité que son père plus tard  
C'est en sentant cette future vie bouger sous sa main qu'il se rappela enfin pourquoi ils avaient fait tout ça et surtout qu'autant de personnes étaient mortes. Erwin avait raison après tout. Ils avaient ouvert la grande porte de la vérité. Et si cet ennemi venu d'en-dehors de l'île, comptait les attaquer alors il serait prêt à les recevoir. Il était hors de question qu'ils se laissent encore faire. À partir d'aujourd'hui ce sont eux qui gagneront cette guerre qui durait depuis trop longtemps  
-Merci dit-il finalement en posant sa tête contre son ventre pour pouvoir écouter les mouvements du bébé  
Attendrit, Petra passa sa main dans ces cheveux noirs pour l'apaiser des derniers cauchemars qui l'habitait encore

* * *

Le lendemain, les découvertes faites pendant l'expédition ont été dévoilées et les réactions étaient multiples dans la population. Certains prenait ça très au sérieux, d'autres et la rigolade ou d'autre encore penchait pour un complot du gouvernement.  
Et comme prévu, dans les jours qui ont suivi une cérémonie à eu lieu au palais pour féliciter le courage des 9 héros revenus de l'expédition, mais surtout de tous ceux mort au combat  
Arrivé dans la salle de réception, Petra à vu que tout les hauts dirigeant et la noblesse étaient bien sur présent. Mais elle fut heureuse de voir au niveau de la foule des visages qu'elle connaissait bien.  
Sans plus tardé, elle s'approcha des 6 membres de l'escouade Livaï.  
Mais l'ambiance ne semblait pas très bonne à son arrivée. Le derniers survivant des nouvelles recrus, Frock reprochait le choix d'avoir gardé Armin en vie à la place d'Erwin. Et en voyant qu'une bagarre allait éclater entre Eren et Frock, Petra s'interposa entre les 2 garçons.  
-Arrêter tous les 2 ordonna-t-elle. Ce qui est fait est fait. Ce n'est plus la peine de ressasser le passé. Écoutez, soupira-t-elle. On est là pour rendre hommage à nos camarades tombé au front  
-Désolé dit Eren en baissant le regard  
-Vous tous soupira Frock en observant Petra vous êtes aveuglé par vos sentiments, mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on gagnera cette guerre  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Demanda la rousse. Tout nos problème ont commencé à cause de la haine que se portent les humains. Alors peut être que c'est ça qui nous permettra de passer au-dessus  
-Non Frock à raison intervint Armin. C'est le Major Erwin qui aurait du vivre. Moi je n'ai pas le potentiel nécessaire pour changer les choses  
-Comment peux-tu le savoir sans avoir essayé ? Demanda sérieusement Petra. Écoutez-moi, vous tous dit-elle en fixant les adolescents. Je suis dans le bataillon depuis maintenant plus de 3 ans et je reconnais qu'Erwin à été un grand Major. Mais les choses n'ont commencé à changé que lorsque vous êtes arrivé. C'est depuis lors que l'humanité à enfin eu des victoires, choses qui n'étaient jamais arrivées avant. Maintenant qu'on est arrivé jusque-là grâce à vous, on va enfin pouvoir trouver notre liberté d'accord ?  
Réfléchissant à cette phrase, les 7 ont finalement hoché la tête et Frock à fini par s'éloigner dans la foule.  
-Tu sais Armin dit finalement Petra en se tournant vers lui. Je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie  
-Merci dit-il gêné  
-Et toi Sasha comment ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en observant la brune  
-Je me remets doucement de mes blessures sourit-elle  
-Vous voyez, c'est ça l'important. Malgré tout ce que vous avez vécu. Vous êtes toujours ensemble. Nous avons perdu beaucoup de monde en peu de temps. Alors on doit serrer les coudes entre nous  
-Hé les interpella Livaï ça va être l'heure  
Sans se le faire redire, ils ont tous suivis le caporal pour aller se présenter devant la reine pendant que Petra se glissa au premier rang de la foule afin de voir les 9 survivants de l'expédition recevoir une médaille du courage

* * *

3 mois plus tard, la saison des neiges à commencé à arriver empêchant l'armée de pouvoir continuer à aller tuer les titans présents dans l'enceinte du mur Maria.  
Et au district de Trost, le cri persan de Petra résonna dans tout le bâtiment du bataillon d'exploration  
-Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de souffrir ? Demanda Livaï en fixant Hanji  
-Malheureusement non soupira la brune. Donner naissance, c'est douloureux. Sois courageuse encore un peu, Petra. Ça ne prendra plus longtemps  
-D'accord approuva la rousse en grimaçant

* * *

Dans la pièce d'à coté, Eren tournait en rond tel un lion en cage  
-Tu n'as pas envie de t'asseoir soupira Jean  
-Non, c'est pas normal qu'elle souffre autant  
-Enfaîte si lui expliqua Armin  
-Bon sang, dit-il dégoûté. Alors chaque femme est obligée de ressentir tout ça pouvoir mettre un bébé au monde  
-Ouais, c'est vrai que ça ne donne pas vraiment envie approuva Sasha avant de se crisper en entendant un nouveau cri de douleur  
-Votre altesse retentis la voix de l'un des soldats présent à l'entrée de la pièce  
-Elle a déjà eu son bébé ? Demanda Historia sans plus de cérémonie en se dirigeant vers ses amis  
-Non, elle est encore en travail lui expliqua Mikasa  
Enfin, après un moment qui semblait, une éternité, des pleurs retentirent

* * *

Dans la salle d'accouchement, Hanji avait emporté le bébé pour le laver et lui faire tout les tests de base tandis que Petra laissa retomber lourdement sa tête, épuisée  
-Elle est en parfaite santé souri la scientifique en s'approchant des jeunes parents quelques instants plus tard  
-Elle, souris Petra alors qu'elle lui posait dans les bras le petit bébé ressemblant beaucoup à sa mère et dont quelques mèches rousse pouvait être perçu sur le haut de son crâne. La seule ressemblance avec son père était quelques uns de ses traits qui rendait son visage un peu plus fermé et ses grands yeux qui étaient d'un gris-bleu perçant  
-Elle est parfaite dit Petra attendrit  
-Dit donc Livaï est-ce que c'est une larme que je vois sur le coin de ton œil ? Se moqua Hanji  
-La ferme 4 yeux dit-il agacé  
-Tu veux la prendre ? Demanda Petra le prenant de cours alors qu'il attrapa la petite chose maladroitement  
Voir le meilleur soldat de l'humanité pris aux dépourvues faces à un minuscule bébé était d'ailleurs quelques chose d'assez drôle à voir

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Hanji est entré dans la pièce d'à côté et Historia s'est empressé de lui sauter dessus  
-Comment ça s'est passé ?  
-Elles vont bien toutes les 2 sourit la nouvelle Major. Vous pouvez aller les voir  
Sans se le faire redire les 7 ados sont entré en trombe dans la pièce  
-Hé du calme les gosses protesta Livaï agacé. Vous aller lui faire peur si vous êtes trop brusque  
-Elle est adorable sourit Historia en se penchant au-dessus du bébé qu'il tenait dans les bras suivis des 6 autres  
-Comment vous l'avez appelé ? Demanda Sasha  
-Hope sourit, Petra car ça à été notre espoir à tous pendant cette guerre atroce. Son prénom complet est Hope Isabelle Kuchel Ackerman  
-Pourquoi 3 prénoms ? Demanda Eren curieux  
-Ça nous regarde lui répondit simplement Livaï alors qu'une nouvelle personne entra dans la pièce  
-Papa sourit Petra en reconnaissant l'homme  
-Alors j'ai une petite fille, dit-il ému alors que Livaï lui posait le bébé dans les bras

* * *

Bonjour :). A partir de ce chapitre, ma fiction va être en pause pendant un petit moment le temps qu'on ai tout les chapitres des scans expliquant ce qui s'est passé durant 3 ans avant qu'Eren n'arrive chez les Mahrs et que je puisse ainsi adapter mon histoire à la continuité du manga :)


End file.
